Contes de Nyx
by Nebelsue
Summary: C1 Charon doit accomplir une tâche pour Hadès. Jamais il n'aurait cru être le souffre-douleur d'enfants. C28 Will présente Nico à sa famille. C29 Frédérick Chase s'attendait à des pièces détachées. A la place il se retrouvait avec un bébé. c30 Marie Levesque se promène dans les Enfers. 31 Annabeth se fait piéger par Luke. 32 Nico est l'oncle le plus cool du monde entier pour Ariane
1. Nuit 51 Italie

Percy Jackson appartient encore et toujours à Rick Riordan. La mythologie grecque nous appartient à nous tous .

Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Italie "en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

.

Charon grogna . Déjà vu qu'Hadès ne l'augmentait jamais et le traitait comme un chien,il était la risée de sa trop nombreuse fratrie. Mais alors là cette mission touchait le fond du ridicule. Ce jeunot d'Hadès le prenait vraiment pour un esclave corvéable à merci. Et le respect des aînés? O tempora,o mores comme le disait si justement ce fils d'Athéna. Et en plus ce genre de chose c'était le boulot de ce sale fouineur d'Hermès!

La barque heurta le port de Venise. Charon sauta lestement de son bateau. En ce moment il remerciait la Brume. Il devait avoir l'air ridicule. Le fils de Nys s'approcha de la maison ou vivait la nouvelle maîtresse de son maître sans prêter attention aux monstres. Le jour ou ils oseraient l'attaquer ,lui l'une des divinités les plus ancienne. n'était pas encore arrivé. Quoique... Il n'aurait jamais cru devoir faire ceci ,alors bon...

Charon sonna à la porte. Une grande femme brune lui ouvrit. Elle lui sourit tout d'abord mais elle se rendit vite compte de sa méprise. Le sourire se fana comme une fleur aux Enfers .

" Mon maître vous envoie ceci "lui annonça-t-il tout de go en lui tendant l'objet de sa honte ; une gigantesque composition florale avec au centre un petit mot toi "Pour toi mon ange"

"Maman le monsieur il est moche ! couina un bambin

\- Si tu n´étais pas le fils de mon employeur ,je t'aurais étranglé depuis longtemps marmonna Charon. Je suis très beau d´abord.

\- Et effrayant rajouta le gosse

\- Ah ça c'est beaucoup mieux.

\- Maman je peux jouer à la poupée avec monsieur? demanda Bianca qui avait rejoint son cadet .

Maria Di Angelo opina sans même prêter attention à ce que babillait sa fille .

Les mômes le conduisirent dans une chambre avec un miroir. Sur le mur d'en face était accroché le drapeau italien.

Charon se demanda vaguement ce que Hadès trouvait aux Italiennes. Il y'avait celle-ci et une autre Mussolina? Mussolino? Un truc du genre.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de méditer cette question. Les enfants s'approchèrent de lui ,et en une parfaite synchronisation ils retroussèrent leurs lèvres en un immense sourire à la fois innocent et à diabolique.

Charon frissonna . Il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir ; Hadès lui en voudrait. Il était fait comme un rat.

A la fin Charon se contempla dans un miroir. Nico avait essayé de lui faire des couettes. Il portait des escarpins de torture signée Miu-Miu Prada et un bibi à fleur sorti tout droit des ateliers Valentino. Bianca l'avait barbouillé de rouge à lèvres.

Mais il portait un curieux ensemble. Une énorme veste blanche et un pantalon noir. Charon s'admira et il ne se reconnut pas . C'était donc lui cet inconnu dégageant une aura de puissance de pouvoir?

C'est depuis ce jour que Charon se mit à adorer les costumes italiens. Naturellement quand on lui posait la question du pourquoi ,ilrépondait

"C'est trop la classe"

"C'est une vengeance contre Hadès . Les costumes italiens sont une manière de lui rappeler toutes les Italiennes qu'il a aimé et tous leurs rejetons morts"

Mais seule sa mère Nyx savait la vraie raison. C'était l'une des rares fois ou Charon avait eu de l'attention . Elle ne dit rien. Après tout même les dieux avaient un coeur et un besoin d'attention.


	2. 51 Poubelle

Percy Jackson appartient encore et toujours à Rick Riordan. La mythologie grecque nous appartient à nous tous .

Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Poubelle "en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

.

Grover regarda tristement l'Hudson. Percy lui avait donné un beau dollar des sables le mois dernier pendant la guerre .Et pourtant le fleuve était aussi sale ,aussi pollué qu'à l'accoutumée. Une vraie poubelle. Canettes de Coca ,sacs plastiques... De temps en temps il lui semblait apercevoir le reflet cuivré caractéristique du bronze celeste . Vestiges de guerre.

Vraiment les humains ne se rendaient pas compte qu'ils faisaient de la planète une vraie poubelle.

Et dire que Pan l'avait désigné pour remédier au problème de la pollution. C'était un honneur certes mais c'était aussi une tâche écrasante . Il avait l'impression de porter le fardeau d'Atlas sur les épaules.

Comment pourrait-il remédier à ce gigantesque problème tout seul?

À un moment le Satyre vit ce qui semblait être une photo déchirée. Cela lui fit penser au Styx un autre fleuve-poubelle mais dans un genre différent. Il coulait dans ce lieu horrible et charriait tous les rêves brises . Tous les "Et si?" Tous les rêves ,les vœux finissaient là-bas dans ce fleuve que même les Dieux craignaient.

Et dire qu'il y'avait des gens comme Luke et Percy assez fous pour aller s'y baigner...

Penser à Luke et Percy lui redonna du courage . S'ils avaient pu accomplir tous ces exploits ,lui pourrait bien remédier du moins en partie au problème de la pollution.

Après tout il était Grover Underwood. Il avait survécu à une horde de monstres avides de vengeances , à la culpabilité. Il avait survécu à Yancy ,à Tatie M ,aux Lotophages ,à Arès et aux Enfers. Il avait survécu à Polyphème et à Luke . Il avait survécu auc monstres à la mort de Bianca ,à celle de Zoé (pourquoi tout le monde mourrait autour de lui?) Il avait survécu au Labyrinthe ,à la mort de son dieu et à une bataille. Il avit survécu au rejet de ses pairs et à une guerre.

Alors si lui le dernier de la classe en magie , le Gardien foireux avait pu réussir tout cela ...

Il trouvera un début de solution à la pollution. Pan pourra être fier de lui là ou il était.

Et puis il l'avait elle . Geneviève .

Cette dernière qui se trouvait à ses cotes l'entrelaça et lui souffla à l'oreille

"Mon petit bouc ne t'inquiète pas . Je pouvais sentir toutes ces idées noires polluant ton esprit qui ressemblait à une poubelle. Nous trouverons une solution à toute cette pollution"

Grover serra la main de sa petite amie . Oui ils trouveraient une solution à la pollution. Il devait avoir foi en son destin et en lui-même. Et il devait faire confiance aux autres aussi.


	3. 51 Football

"Percy Jackson appartient encore et toujours à Rick Riordan. La mythologie grecque nous appartient à nous tous. "Cet os est écrit pour la nuit du FoF (forum francophone ) il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Football "en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

Et enfin sachez que quand je me lance dans la comparaison du football américain et du foot européen je ne dénigre ni l'un ni l'autre de ces sports.

.

Le petit garçon blond regardait la télé tout en mangeant les cookies brûlés . Il était fasciné par le mouvement des joueurs à l'écran.

Luke Castellan avait toujours préféré la football dit "européen" au football "américain"

Le football européen nécessitait force ,vitesse et agilité . C'était un sport bien plus complet que le football américain et parfait pour l'hyper-actif qu'était le fils d'Hermés De plus il avait un immense avantage ; c'était qu'on pouvait le pratiquer n'importe où du moment qu'on avait quelque chose pouvant faire office de ballon.

Luke pratiquait le football seul dans son jardin. Entre deux crises de sa mère . Entre deux attaques de monstres . Il utilisait les peluches de ces mêmes monstres comme ballon et comme limites de terrain.

Mais Luke ne se plaignait pas de tout ceci. Il voulait juste une chose ; un père pour jouer au foot.

.

Luke courait ballon au pied. Thalia se jeta devant lui ,essayant de l'arrêter. En vain . Le blond shoota dans le ballon qui passa entre les jambes de Thalia à toute vitesse .

Bien évidemment Annabeth qui était la gardienne d'une cage improvisée essaya de stopper le ballon. Mais Luke avait lancé le ballon bien trop fort et la petite fille tomba les fesses en arrière dans la boue. De plus le ballon lui échappa des mains .

Le Sang-Mêlé sourit . Il était content de sa victoire. Et il est très heureux d'avoir trouvé une famille.

_Hermès , si tu m'entends ... Fais en sorte que je puisse continuer à jouer au football avec Thalia et Annabeth pour l'éternité_. _Exauce-moi juste_ ce _voeu..._

_._

"Aïe ! C'est quoi ce ballon que je viens de me prendre !Bonjour je me présente ,je suis Grover Underwood votre protecteur''

_._

Voeu non réalisé ,bien entendu. Mais il ne fallait pas s'attendre à grand'chose venant d'Hermès.

Luke jouait au foot avec ses colocataires . Il avait réussi à les convertir .Son coeur se serra en constatant que d'année en année le nombre de joueurs diminuaient.

Il regarda furtivement l'arbre de Thalia. Il aurait tant aimé jouer au foot avec elle Il avait perdu sa soeur,sa meilleure amie ,son alliée et peut-être même un peu plus .

Il surprit Annabeth contemplant l'arbre d'un air triste. Sur ses genoux reposaient un plan. Le joueur savait que son projet architectural du moment consistait en un stade de football à ajouter aux nombreux bâtiments de la colonie.

Luke sourit. Il avait perdu Thalia mais il lui restait Annabeth.

.

Luke se faufila discrètement dans la foule de supporteurs . Il avait dégoté un ticket pour l'un des rares matchs de football européen.

Le Sang-Mêlé cria ,hua viva en symbiose avec les autres fans . Il profita bien du moment présent . Demain il repartait en quête de ces maudites pommes .

.

Lorsque Luke repassa devant ce stade il avait une balafre en plus et portait la graine de l'amertume en lui.

Un terrain parfait pour Chronos.

.

Luke soupira en voyant les monstres et les Saints-Mêlés dans la piscine. Il aurait bien voulu jouer au football pour s'oublier ,se noyer dans l'effort comme il l'avait fait dans le Styx. Mais son armée n'y entendait rien.

Il voulait tellement revoir Annabeth et Thalia. Jouer et rire avec elles. Sans Titan maléfique ,sans fils de Poseidon , sans déesse de la virginité éternelle en travers du chemin.

Après la victoire de son camp ,après la démolition de l'Olympe pierre par pierre, peut-être pourrait-il réunir sa petit famille.

Luke l'espérait très fort.


	4. 51 Voyage

Percy Jackson appartient encore et toujours à Rick Riordan. Les mythes grecs nous appartient à nous tous .

Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait rédiger un OS sur le thème "Voyage"en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

Bon autant vous le dire ,je situe le contexte bien avant l'action des romans. C'est quand les dieux emménagent en Amérique en fait .Je situe cet événement en 1945 juste après la seconde Guerre Mondiale

.

Les Dieux ne peuvent pas l'expliquer. Quand la civilisation occidentale prend un nouveau pays comme repère ,ils changent de pays. C'est la loi divine la plus ancienne et la plus importante. Tout le monde s'y soumet ; Titans ,Monstres et Dieux.

La première qu'ils ont dû voyager (de la Grèce à Rome ) ils se sont désespérément accrochés à la Grèce . Ils avaient peur de l'inconnu. Mais petit à petit ils se sont sentis diminués. Ils perdaient de leurs pouvoirs. Ils basculaient dans le néant petit à petit . Le néant dont n'en revenaient pas même les dieux .

L'Olympe prenant peur voyagea en Europe jusqu'à trouver leur nouvelle patrie ; Le Latium.

La ils sentirent leurs pouvoirs leur revenir. Même si certains comme Athéna supportèrent mal la transition.

Ils continuèrent ainsi à déplacer leur monde de pays en pays pendant des siècles.

Les dieux ne se plaignaient pas de ceci. A quoi bon ? Ils étaient les pions des Parques comme les simples mortels. Nous sommes tous égaux face au destin

Er puis ceci les arrangeait. Cela était excitant de tout redémarrer dans un nouveau pays d'accueil à la fois semblable et différent du précédent.

Après tout la vie d'un dieu était assez ennuyante. De temps une temps une querelle entre eux ,des aventures avec des héros les distrayaient , les sortaient de leur train-train quotidien.

Mais sinon la vie d'un dieu était assez monotone.

Les dieux ont horreur de l'ennui.

Mais revenons à ce fameux déménagement en Amérique.

1945 Londres

Zeus regarda la ville depuis l´étage caché de Big Ben. Londres était détruite par les bombardements. Elle se relèverait avec difficulté certes mais elle se relèverait. Du moins ce sera sans eux.

Il se retourna et regarda . Tous les dieux étaient réunis.

Athéna grommelait quelque chose au sujet d'une statue perdue. Déméter et Dionysos regardaient une carte des États-Unis pour voir le meilleur endroit pour cultiver des vignes et des céréales . Héra semblait étrangement heureuse . Héphaistos bricolait dans son coin comme d'habitude tout en regardant Athéna. Aphrodite et Arès batifolaient dans un coin. Apollon était garé dans sa/son voiture /coche /camion /char solaire. Artémis était aussi dans son char lunaire et entretenait soigneusement son arc . Hermés se trouvait devant un télégraphe et tapait sans cesse sur sa machine.

Il se tourna vers ses frères Poséidon et Hadès . Ceux-ci avaient l'air triste. Ce départ avait une saveur particulière ; en effet ils ne pourraient plus batifoler avec Les humaines. Sinon...

Hadès lui jeta un regard noir. Quoi il lui en voulait encore?

Dans un coin Hestia était assise près du feu . Contrairement aux autres deités qui avaient tous d'énormes valises ,elle n' avait rien.

Les Dieux attendirent .

D'un coup ils se sentirent ... effacés. Transportés.

Quand ils ouvrirent les yeux ,ils étaient en Amérique.

Tout était à recommencer.


	5. 53 Pâte

"Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF ( nuit 53 du Fof ) ill fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Pâte "en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

Percy Jackson est à Rick Riordan. La mythologie à nous tous.

Bonne lecture!

Sally examina satisfaite son uniforme des Douceurs d'Amérique. Robe marron et un joli tablier bleu.

Cela avait été difficile de trouver un travail compatible avec le fait qu'elle devait être là pour préparer le "repas"( si l'on considérait qu'une accumulation de pâtisseries lourdes et de pizzas à la sauce salsa constituaient un repas) De Gaby.

Elle avait fait son premier jour . Des collègues sympathiques , un bon salaire et plein d'échantillons de bonbons pour Percy.

Elle aurait dû être contente

Pourtant elle ressentait de l'amertume . Cela n'aurait pas dû être sa vie.

Si ces parents n'avaient pas été morts ,si son oncle n'était pas tombé malade ...

Si elle n'avait pas rencontre Poséidon ce magnifique traître gentil imbécile parfait et trompeur.

Elle ne serait jamais devenue vendeuse . Oh ce n'était pas que Sally dénigrait ce métier c'était juste qu'elle savait qu'elle était destinée à être autre chose.

Ecrivaine.

Oh certes parfois elle écrivait des récits courts . Mais ils restaient immanquablement tâchés par les gros doigts gras de Gaby qui marmonnait que tout ça ce n'était que des conneries.

Ah si elle ne l'avait jamais rencontre ,elle n'aurait pas eu cette vie. Mais d'un autre côté elle n'aurait jamais eu Percy qui était de loin la meilleure chose de sa vie.

Oh Sally savait que ce sentiment d'amertume était plus que dangereux. Elle avait le don de clairvoyance. Elle avait vu les héros antiques chuter . Par amour ,par orgue ,par haine.

Et récemment elle en avait vu un tomber à cause de la rancune. Un blond . Qui avait tout et avait tout détruit. Par rancune.

Sally ne savait pas si c'était une vision du Passé du Futur ou de l'Avenir. Elle savait juste que si les Moires l'avaient laissé voir cette vision c'était un avertissement . Pour voir jusqu'où on pouvait déchoir à cause de la rancœur .

Alors elle se devait de serrer les dents et de supporter Gaby. Pour Percy.

Percy qui était son monde. Au début de sa grossesse elle était désemparée. . Poséidon tout Dieu millénaire qu'il était était terrorisé (elle n'avait su que plus tard pourquoi).

«Sally ramène ce gâteau et que ça saute !»

La femme sursauta. Elle l'avait oublié celui-là.

Gaby savait très bien qu'elle ne l'avait pas épousé par amour. Mais tant qu'elle exécutait ses ordres il s'en moquait.

Elle lui apporta le gâteau bleu. Bleu à cause des myrtilles qu'elle avait écrasé dessus sans faire plus attention que cela.

«Sally qu'as-tu fait à cette pâte ? Ce bleu est atroce . Ce n'est pas comestible!»

Sally lui lança un regard noir. Le bleu signifiait beaucoup pour elle. Poseidon, la mer , les yeux de Percy , l'uniforme qu elle portait au lycée , la couleur de la chambre qu'elle avait chez son oncle , le ciel ce dangereux ennemi qui avait pris ses parents .

Le bleu signifiait beaucoup pour elle . Et Gaby insultant cette couleur c 'était énervant.

«Pourquoi le bleu serait-il atroce ?

\- Parce que ce n'est pas comestible ! C'est degeuelasse ! Le gâteau passait parce qu'il y'avait une bonne pâte mais sinon

-Très bien à partir de maintenant nous mangerons bleu» déclara -t- elle froidement.

Elle retourna dans sa cuisine et prépara encore plus de pâte à gâteau bleue. C'était puéril elle le savait mais bon...

Avoir le contrôle sur quelque chose dans sa vie même si c'était aussi trivial que la couleur de sa pâte à gâteau la rassurait. Tout n'était pas perdu.

Meme si elle n'oubliait pas que là haut ces fichues Moires était en train de pétrir le destin de Percy comme elle elle prépara sa pâte.

Elle pétrit la pâte. L'activité manuelle la détendait aussi l'empêchait de faire quelque chose qu elle regretterait plus tard.

Après tout,elle avait encore besoin de Gaby.

Mais si elle pouvait le faire enrager c'était bon à prendre .

Don maintenant la nourriture allait être bleue.

Percy allait adorer ,elle en était sûre . Le bleu était sa couleur préférée .

Son visage s'assombrit quand elle se rappela qu'elle avait cuisiné un gâteau pour Poseidon.

Sally rougit en repensant à la suite. Et aux conséquences.

Quoi qu'elle fasse tout la ramenait toujours à lui. Même la pâte de gâteau . Elle jouait la femme forte ,le rocher inébranlable que même la mer ne pouvait user

Mais même la pâte à gâteau ,quoi, lui rappelait un flot de souvenirs douloureux.

Cela était désespérant pour elle.


	6. 53 Gondole et beau-frère

Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Gondole" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

Percy Jackson est à Rick Riordan.

Bonne lecture!

Gondole

Frank souriait . Il avait réussi à sauver tout le monde et à ne pas devenir agriculteur au service de Triptolème pour l'éternité. En prime ,grâce à ses exploits sur la catoplébas il avait pu parler à Mars . Ou Arès ,il ne savait plus . Enfin il avait pu parler à son père,quoi.

En plus il avait reçu la bénédiction d'Arès/Mars ce qui était très cool et un très grand honneur. La dernière à avoir été bénie était sa demi-sœur grecque Clarisse qui avait sauvé Manhattan d'un drakôn d´après ce que lui avait raconté Percy même si sa mine et celle d'Annabeth s'étaient assombries à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

Percy,Annabeth... Deux des Sept. Deux de ses amis . Perdus au Tartare...

Il aurait dû pu faire quelque chose . Percy était celui qui l'avait aidé pour sa quête , qui l'avait soutenu et secouru. Et il appréciait beaucoup Annabeth malgré le fait qu'il n'aient passé que peu de temps ensemble.

Ils devaient être morts . Ou brisés comme Nico.

Frank s'était bien rendu compte que Nico qui n'allait pas déjà très bien avant les Enfers était devenu encore plus renfermé après . Et ça ne s'était pas amélioré avec la chute du couple au Tartare.

Hazel disait que Nico devait être laissé un peu seul mais qu'ils devaient le soutenir de loin quand même. Elle rajoutait que Hadès lui avait envoyé des rêves le montrant après la mort de sa sœur Bianca.

(Oh Frank pouvait sentir la pointe de jalousie perçant quand Hazel parlait de sa demi-soeur.)

Mais ils ne devaient pas désespérer. Ils devaient continuer . Pour eux.

Il vit Hazel. Elle était assise au bord de l'eau. Ses yeux marrons suivaient les gondoles.

Frank se frappa le front. Mais oui ! Venise la ville la plus romantique du monde après Paris ! Il devait inviter Hazel! Surtout que Léo leur avait dit que le bateau avait une petite avarie . C'était le moment idéal. Qui sait si après il en aurait l'occasion ?

Ne pense pas ça se morigéna-t-il.

«Hazel?

-Oui lui répondit -elle .Que se passe -t-il? Elle s'arracha à la contemplationd de l'eau

\- Squtuveeintoirdegondolferavekmoi?

\- Pardon?

-Est-ce que tu veux faire un tour de gondole avec moi?

-Hn . Oh oui bien sûr!»

Ils louèrent une gondole . Le gondolier les conduisit jusqu'à la place Saint-Marc. Hazel qui avait peur de l'eau s'agrippa à Frank pendant tout le trajet. Cela ne lui déplut pas bien au contraire .

Ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour le coucher de soleil magnifique qui teintait tout en doré. Hazel avait toujours sa main dans celle de Frank.

Sans Hazel Frank n'était qu'un demi-dieu sino-canadien premier prix d'orthographe orphelin et empoté.

Avec elle il était un demi-dieu reconnu par son père ,guerrier accompli ,général victoriux et membre d'un équipage.

Vraiment il devait tout à Hazel pensa-t-il tout en l'embrassant.

Ils retournèrent au bateau. Hazel quitta tristement la gondole .

«Un jour nous remonterons dedans» lui affirma-t-il. Il priait les Moires pour que ce voeu pieux fut réalisé.

Jason et Piper les acceuillirent avec un grand sourire . Eux aussi avaient profité de Venise.

Jason repréśetait une espèce de modèle plus encore que Percy pour Frank. Il espérait être comme lui. Quant à Piper elle était la parfaite bonne copine.

Il ne manqua pas l'éclat de jalousie qui lui était adressé dans les yeux de Léo . Jaloux de sa mise en couple ? Ou jaloux parce que lui sortait avec Hazel?

Me Gledson parlait de stratégie indifférents quant au silence pesant entre l'asiatique et le latino. Quant à Nico il se reposait dans sa cabine.

Quand Frank remonta dans sa cabine il eut la surprise de trouver Nico.

Celui-ci lui sortitimmédiatement :

«Si tu fais souffrir Hazel mon père et moi nous nous assurerons que tu souffriras pour l'èteenité. Capiche ?»

Il sortit.

Frank déglutit . Il n'avait pas l'intention de faire souffrir Hazel mais avoir ce genre de belle-famille fout un peu la pression.


	7. 53 La Perle et le Dieu

Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Perle "en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

Décidément Sally m'inspire beaucoup ce soir.

Comme d'Habitdue Percy Jackson est à Rick Riordan.

Bonne lecture!

Sally était assise sur la plage. Devant elle les cendres d'un feu éteint avec une guitare. A ses côtés une personne dormait.

L'américaine se pencha pour mieux exanimer cette personne.

Cette personne avait de magnifiques yeux bleus dont la nuance changeait régulièrement comme la nuance changeante de la mer au gré des marées. Mais nous ne pouvons pas les voir ,ceux-ci étaient recouvers par des paupières . La barbe de ce pêcheur était assez courte et de couleur brune. Il portait une chemise hawaïenne à motifs de palmiers et un short noir uni de bain. A côté de lui, son inséparable canne de pêche . Ses mains étaient burinées par le travail.

Du moins c'était que Sally verrait si elle était une mortelle normale. Mais justement elle n'en était pas une.

La clairvoyante voyait elle des mains couturées non pas tellement par le travail mais plutôt par des combats. Son ensemble chemise-short était en faite un chiton bleu marine. La barbe était effectivement brune mais des coquillages et des algues étain et tréssés dedans. Tout comme ses cheveux . La canne à pêche était un trident.

La seule chose qui restait la même c'était les yeux. Mais là ou ceux de l'homme de présentant comme Henry P Dick étaient clairs comme la mer rassurante caressant le rivage ,ceux de l'inconnu étaient sombres comme la mer déchaînée se jetant contre les rochers. Et surtout sur ses doigts trônaient une chevalière. Allaince ? Bague de fiançailles? Anneau de virginité ? Bijou de famille? Cela l'inquiétait de ne pas savoir.

Sally avait toujours su que quelque chose clochait chez elle . Elle voyait de strucs bizarres que Perssone d'autre ne voyait

Peut-être était-elle folle.

Mais elle était sûre d'une chose Elle était amoureuse de lui. Sa voix , ses manières ,son caractèrds changeant.

Oh elle l'aimait.

Sally regarda la bague qu'elle avait : des perles enfilées.

«Sally quoi qui puisse se passer ,saches que je t'aime. Tu es comme une perle , difficile à distinguer parmi les autres mais une fois qu'on te connaît sache que tu es unique. Belle . Intelligente . Drôle. gentille»


	8. 54 : βιβλιοθήκη

Cet OS a été écrit pour la 54 ème nuit du FoF. Il fallait le rédiger en 1 h sur le thème Blibiothèque .Pour plus de précisions envoyez-moi un PM .

Percy Jacksona appartient toujours à Rick Riordan.

Annabeth et Thalia entrèrent dans la bibliothèque de leur pensionnat de filles - leur pensionnat de pouffiasses aurait dit Thalia plutôt mais bon- afin d'emprunter un livre de sciences avancées.

La blonde se triturait nerveusement les mains. Bien qu'elle adorait lire - toute petite elle s'était auto-déclarée comme omnilectrice c'est à dire qu'elle dévorait tout et n'importe quoi de la thèse de son père sur la Guerre de Sécession aux romans à l'eau-de-rose de sa belle-mère- elle se sentait nerveuse à chaque fois qu'elle rentrait dans une bibliothèque. Elle n'y pouvait rien .

Après tout sa mère était la déesse du Savoir . La demi-déesse regarda sa casquette . Un jour Thalia elle et ... Luke étaient entrés dans une bibliothèque pour échapper aux monstres . Et là ,fièrement posée sur un livre parlant de la Grèce Antique ,se trouvait sa casquette d'invisibilité. Depuis Annabeth faisait très attention à son comportement quand elle entrait dans une bibliothèque. Mais c'était un moyen d'entretenir un lien aussi ténu soit-il avec sa mère.

Une autre raison qui faisait qu'elle n'aimait pas trop les bibliothèques était le fait que souvent ces dites-bibliothèques étaient des nids à monstres. Elle avait arrêté de compter ses agressions dans ces lieux. Heureusement Thalia était avec elle aujourd'hui. Et elle n'était plus sans défense.

Les gens chouchoutaient sur leur passage. Les pensionnaires avaient très vite repéré que Thalia et Annabeth disposaient de dispositifs spéciaux pour les cours. Elles avaient additionné deux et deux et les avaient vite surnommées les "illettrées"

Ce surnom blessait un peu Annabeth. Était-ce de sa faute si elle aimait les lettres mais que celles-ci ne l'aimaient pas? Était-ce de sa faute si les lettres dansaient devant elles ,formant des aberrations dénuées de sens! La blonde maudissait souvent sa condition de demi-déesse. Mais l'un des principaux inconvénients de cette vie était à ses yeux le fait de ne pouvoir lire qu'en grec ancien ce qui limitait sérieusement les choix de lecture.

C'était pour ça qu'elle s'était tournée vers les mathématiques . Les nombres abscons pour le reste du monde ,était pour elle toujours plus clair que l'alphabet. Et puis Thalès, Euclide , Pythagore avaient eu le bon goût d'écrire leurs travaux en grec ancien.

_βιβλιοθήκη_

Thalia elle ,elle s'en foutait éperdument d'avoir des difficultés à lire. Survivre était un boulot à plein temps pour elle. Et puis si on avait fait un concours de Miss Hyperactive et Dyslexique Thalia gagnerait assurément la première place . La lecture art qui exigeait un effort soutenu de concentration n'était vraiment pas pour elle.

Et puis pour Thalia la lecture n'apportait pas grand'chose . Combien de fois avait-elle eu de faux espoirs en voyant sa mère lire des scénarios? Combien de fois avait-elle essayé de lire des contes d'enfants à son petit frère,le plus noir de ses secrets ,disparu trop tôt?

_βιβλιοθήκη_

Pendant ce temps à la colonie des Sangs-Mêlés Chiron regardait la bibliothèque de la grande Maison. Elle n'était peut-être pas aussi fournie que celle d'Athéna mais elle restait quand même très impressionnante.

La bibliothèque possédait un nombre impressionnant de numéros de magazines d'oenologie -seule lecture semblait-il de Monsieur Dionysos avec les notices de règles et les livres de tactique sur le jeu de cartes bien que Chiron l'ait plusieurs fois surpris en train de relire le mythe d'Ariane- certes. Mais le rayonnage le plus impressionnant était de loin celui consacré à la mythologie grecque. Pièces de théâtre , essais d'analyse psychologiques , récit de fouilles archéologiques , recueils de mythes... Tout ce qui abordait le sujet de la mythologie grecque se retrouvait ici tôt ou tard.

Cela faisait parfois bizarre à Chiron de voir que son nom était écrit dans un livre et qu'il était un mythe.

Mais Chiron savait très bien que la vraie puissance des dieux se trouvait ici. Le jour où les humains les oublieront , les dieux disparaîtront. Et tous les éclairs primitifs du monde n'y changeraient rien.

Le centaure grimaça en regardant le dernier rayon . Les prophéties. Des mots qui avaient décrété arbitrairement le destin de plusieurs personnes . Dont le sien.


	9. 54: Un très beau scandale

Cet OS a été écrit pour la 54 ème nuit du FoF. Il fallait le rédiger en 1 h sur le thème Scandale .Pour plus de précisions envoyez-moi un PM .

Scandale

Les rumeurs naissaient ,enflaient ,et mouraient en un clin d'œil ici. A croire que les dieux de l'Olympe n'avait rien de trouver de mieux à faire que cancaner toute la journée. Ils préféraient les potins à leurs enfants.

Une déesse en particulier s'amusait beaucoup à ce petit jeu-là. Éris la déesse de la Discorde. Ah ces dieux crédules ... Elle pourrait leur faire gober n'importe quoi. Elle riait encore de cette histoire de cette pomme d'or.

Un autre dieu s'amusait beaucoup à ce jeu-là. Éros/Cupidon .Au fil de sa trèèèès longue expérience des rapports humains/divins/autres il avait appris que les scandales les plus attrayants n'étaient pas les scandales financiers ou politiques mais les scandales amoureux ou sexuels. Présentez un couple ,mettez-le au coeur de l'attention et vous aurez une bonne rumeur. Aphrodite/Vénus utilisant les Cyclopes des forges de son boiteux de mari pour confectionner gratuitement ses nouveaux sacs à mains en ne les payant pas ce qui était contraire à la norme 1-2-0028 du code de l'UMP ( Union massivement Solidaire) et à l'alinéa 12 de la loi PS (Protection Salariale) n'intéressait absolument personne. Mais qu'Aphrodite couche avec Arés alors qu'elle est mariée à Héphaïstos ça ça intéressait vraiment les Olympiens.

Ces deux dieux s'ennuyaient vraiment . Le dernier couple intéressant était celui de Zeus/Jupiter avec Carolyn Grâce la mère de Thalia et Jason. Autant dire que ça commençait à dater.

Il n'y avait plus rien d'intéressant à créer comme scandales chez les dieux . Hestia leur avait après tout formellement interdit de briser un nouveau couple Olympien. Et ils ne pouvaient décemment desobéir à un ordre d'Hestia l'une des seules personnes qu'ils craignaient vraiment .

Pour élaborer un nouveau plan afin de contrecarrer leur ennui - après tout la guerre contre Chronos s'était terminé il y'a un an et Héra était sur le point de faire l'échange entre Jason et Percy -ils se donnèrent rendez-nous à leur bar préféree -le Wisteria Lane.

Cupidon tournait sa paille dans son verre un peu excédé par le manque de ponctualité d'Eris. Mais bon il ne la changerait pas.

Les couples qui gravitaient autour de lui comme les étoiles auprès de la lune s'embrassaient ,influencés par les pouvoirs de Cupidon .

Eris regarda Cupidon. Il avait toujours des yeux couleur de miel et ses cheveux noirs comme l'encre et se tenait prêt à tirer des flèches avec son arc. Il était incontestablement le plus beau de tous les dieux.

Cupidon regarda Eris. Elle avait des canines pointant hors de sa bouche et ses cheveux étaient en bataille ,ses vêtements froissés rappelant qu'elle avait des pouvoirs venant de dépèces du chaos. Elle était sans conteste la déesse la plus chaotique .

Autour d'elle les couples tournant autour d'elle comme des astéroïdes autour d'une planète ,qui naguère étaient heureux et amoureux étaient devenus dépités et se disputaient sous l'impulsion d'Eris.

Ils étaient d'assez bon parèdres. La discorde et l'amour.

Eris prit un siège et s'assit sans cérémonie.

«J'ai enfin trouvé un moyen de provoquer le plus grand scandale que l'Olympe n'ait jamais ça-t-elle

\- Pourtant elle en a connu des scandales.

\- Je sais . Mais j´ai trouvé la recette pour en faire un très joli. Le tout sans désobéir aux ordres de cette enquiquineuse d'Hestia.

-Dis toujours.

\- Un Dieu plus une demi-deesse.

-Ça a l'air intéressant ... Murmure moi les noms à l'oreille»

Eris s'exécuta. D'abord Cupidon resta bouche bée. Puis il eut un sourire de prédateurs.. Très bien opina-t-il.

Et ce fut ainsi que Annabeth Chase Et Hermès/Mercure tombèrent amoureux l'un de l'autre .


	10. 55: Enfin libre

"Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Esclave" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp."

Luke Castellan appartient à Rick Riordan. La mythologie grecque à nous tous.

•

Luke aurait aimé pouvoir dire qu'il disposait du libre-arbitre et qu'il était libre de ses faits et gestes . Mais c'aurait été un mensonge . Or il était fatigué de mentir.

Aussi loin qu'il pouvait s'en rappeler , il avait été toujours été conscient que quelque chose n'allait pas dans la famille Castellan. Les autres enfants avaient des papas pour les emmener à l'école et des mamans pour les en ramener . Lui n'avait jamais eu de papa -il se refusait à appeler ce type bizarre avec des serpents papa- et bien qu'il avait une maman qui lui préparait des goûters ,elle ne se déplaçait généralement pas pour lui.

Parfois les maîtresses lui demandaient d'un air soucieux si tout allait bien dans sa famille. S'il était battu . S'il mangeait à sa faim. Mais sa mère était gentille et elle faisait avec son aide la cuisine régulièrement . Il l'avait dit à une maîtresse au jardin d'enfants. Et il avait rajouté que sa maman lui disait "Funeste sera ton destin. Mais Hermès pourquoi le prendre lui?" .Luke ne comprenait pas tous les mots mais il sentait que ceux-ci n'auguraient rien de bon. Et Mummy crachait régulièrement de la fumée verte. Il l'avait dit et le lendemain la maîtresse avait tout oublié. Luke était sûr que c'était le type aux serpents qui avait fait le coup!

Il ne s'était confié à personne d'autres . Ses camarades de classe ne l'aimaient pas (il était trop bizarre) et Hermès s'était débrouillé pour qu'aucun satyre ne soit posté dans l'école de Luke -il espérait sans trop y croire que si Luke était à l'écart du monde des demi-dieux la prophétie ne l'atteindrait pas.

Un jour il s'enfuit. Sa mère planait dans son monde avec ses yeux verts étranges. Son géniteur avait bien essayé en vain de le retenir. Mais Luke était trop en colère contre lui ce dieux omnipotent et omniscient pour l'écouter.

Il était déjà esclave de sa rancœur envers son père qui aurait pu tout faire mais qui n'avait quand même rien fait. Il ferait tout pour le contrarier ,pour le briser.

•

Quelques années plus tard après pas mal de galères il rencontra Thalia qui le fascina immédiatement. Pendant que Luke faisait tout pour rester discret en adoptant des tenues et un comportement passe-partout , Thalia elle faisait du tapage avec son look et sa manie de crier haut et fort et elle s'en foutait. Elle voulait attirer l'attention de son père -après tout il était bien revenu une fois ,pourquoi pas deux?.

Très rapidement ils se répartirent les rôles.

Si des monstres les attaquaient (ce qui arrivait presque quotidiennement ...) Thalia se chargeait de les attaquer ,de les harceler de se défendre ,bref de combattre . Luke la secondait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Son job à lui c'était plutôt de trouver l'argent, la nourriture , les armes . La plupart du temps ,il volait.

Au fil du temps ils s'améliorèrent dans tous ces domaines . Thalia était devenu une experte au vol à l'étalage. Luke était un épéiste accompli maintenant .

Mais il préférait voler. Le repérage de la cible , le trajet jusqu'à celle-ci , et enfin la fuite du lieu du délit. Tout ceci provoquait en lui des délicieux et différens frissons.

Luke était en train de devenir accro au vol Et à l'adrénaline qu'il procurait.

•

Après avoir fait la rencontre pour le moins explosive d'Annabeth ils furent trouvés par Grover Underwood et furent rapatriés à la colonie des Sangs-mêlés. Sans Thalia.

Luke et Annabeth restèrent prostrés un long moment tétanisés par cette perte gigantesque .

Luke se rendait bien compte de la lueur de déception dans les yeux de Monsieur D. . Il aurait préféré avoir Thalia Grace.

Le fait qu'il ne considérait Thalia que comme un objet ,une prophétie mit partuculièrement Luke en colère.

Il avait commencé à vraiment en vouloir aux dieux - ces dieux qui régentaient et se permettaient de contrôler et manipuler la vie de leur propre chair.

N'eût été la présence d'Annabeth, sans doute Luke serait-il parti à ce moment-là d ele colonie.

•

Avant de se baigner dans le Styx ,Luke visita une dernière fois sa mère.

Après avoir obtenu sa bénédiction il décida de rester un peu avec elle malgré l'impatience de Chronos.

Juste une journée ,une oasis au milieu des préparatifs de guerre.

Une simple journée paisible entre une mère et son fils . Un pied de nez au Destin.

Quand il partit ,il embrassa sa mère . «Je fais tout ça pour toi. Pour Annabeth . Pour Thalia. Pour toutes les victimes des dieux»pensa-t-il.

•

La première fois que Luke vit Percy il pensa que c'était un gars sympathique qui ressemblait énormément à ce qu'il était lui au même Âge.

La dernière fois qu'il le vit il le détestait. Non content de lui avoir pris Annabeth (il ne voulait pas reconnaître le fait que c'était son propre comportement plus qu'autre chose qui les avait éloigné Annabeth et lui ), il lui avait pris Thalia. Les deux personnes les plus chères à son coeur .

Mais alors qu'il se vidait de sa vie , Luke dût admettre qu'au moins Thalia et Annabeth seraient en sécurité et heureuses.

Lui allait mourir. Il s'était peut-être révolté ,mais il finirait comme Spartacus , révolté mais mort.

Mais il décida de se révolter une dernière fois face à son destin.

« Moi ... Ethan... Tous les autres ... Ne laisse plus jamais ceci arriver»

Il pouvait partir tranquille . Il savait que Percy tiendrait ses promesses.

Il allait être enfin libre des Moires ,de ses propres sentiments (rancœur,jalousie,inquétude pour ses proches ) , de son passé ,de Chronos.


	11. 57 : Colocation avec des dieux

\- Cette fic est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème " Colocation" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

Percy Jackson= Rick Riordan. Mythologie =Domaine public.

Ceci se passe pendant le tome 5. Pas de spoiler (enfin si sur la marque d'Athena mais bon...). On se retrouve en bas.

•

Nico sursauta à peine quant une Furie le salua avant de retourner au nettoyage de ses instruments de torture . N'importe quel demi-dieu aurait hurlé en croisant l'une de ces servantes d'Hadès ,connues pour leur cruauté et leur sadisme d'un très haut niveau même pour des monstres. Mais Nico n'était pas n'importe quel demi-dieu. Il était le fils d'Hadès ,le boss des Enfers et des Furies (dit comme ça ça sonnait nettement plus classe que "Chef des Enfers parce qu'il n'a pas eu de chance et qu'il s'est fait dominé par son petit frère) et les monstres des Enfers n'oseraient pas toucher à un seul des cheveux du fils du patron. Nico était donc en relative sécurité dans les Enfers (si on oubliait le fait qu'il devait bien évidemment oublier l'idée de faire trempette dans les fleuves ) . Il était sans doute le seul demi-dieu dans ce cas.

Mais la sécurité pour un demi-dieu pendant une guerre entre Titans voulant détruire la civilisation occidentale et dieux ne voulant pas mourir ou devenir prisonniers pour l'éternité avait un prix.

Nico avait trahi Percy. Percy était devenu en l'espace de deux ans la personne la plus importante de sa vie. Son héros. Son traître. Son guide . Son allié. Son ami. Et plus récemment encore plus .

Non Nico évite de repenser au dernier rêve que tu as fait de Percy,ok? Parce que pour une fois ce n'était pas une vison du passé,du présent ou du futur.

Percy était son... ami (le terme était en deçà de la réalité mais Nico pensait que c'était encore celui qui convenait le mieux , parce qu' Héros-Traître-Ennemi-Gardien-Allié-Ami-Fantase-Amour -même s'il n'était pas sûr du dernier - c'était un peu long et surtout inadmissible) . Il avait confiance en Nico et maintenant il croupira pour l'éternite dans une cellule des Enfers.

•

Le demi-dieu vénitien grimaça lorsqu'il entra dans la salle à manger. Hadès ,Perséphone et Déméter étaient là tous ensemble pour le déjeuner (à moins que ce ne soit le dîner ? Aux Enfers le jour et la nuit étaient pareils).

Déméter quand elle le vit s'exclama :

«Et voici ton bâtard ,Hadès!

\- Maman ,ne commence pas soupira Perséphone qui elle -même jetait à Nico des regard peu amènes.

Nico poussa un soupir (mental merci bien il n'était pas suicidaire). La colocation avec des dieux rancuniers était un exercice difficile.

\- Franchement commença Déméter indifférente face à l'exaspération débutante d'Hadès . Hadès tu exagères ,là. Tu kidnappes ma petite fille adorée . Tu l'as retenue prisonnière aux Enfers grâce à une de tes ruses et à la complicité de ce lâche de Zeus. Et ensuite tu te tapes la première mortelle venue et tu nous donnes des demi-dieux nuisibles et nocifs...

\- Déméter dit Hadès. Je reconnais avoir kidnappé Perséphone mais je ne l'ai pas vioéntée ...

\- La belle affaire ! Je me serai défendue tout de même!

\- Mais je l'aime et elle a été libre de repartir . Pour la grenade il ne s'agit pas d'une ruse mais d'un hasard.

-Un hasard qui t'était bien bénéfique tout de même railla Déméter.

\- Cetes mais un hasard tout de même. Enfin la mère de Bianca et de Nico n'est pas la première venue. J'ai fauté envers Perséphone mais en des millénaires quel dieu peut se vanter de n'avoir jamais fauté à part notre sœur Hestia ,et nos nièces Artémis et Athéna? Personne et je sais que toi aussi Perséphone tu m'as trompé. Mais je ne t'en veux pas. Et enfin j'en ai plus qu'assez de tes remarques sur le fait que je sois parjure au Serment. Nico et Bianca sont nés avant la Grande Prophétie . Je suis d'ailleurs le suel à n'avoir pas trahi ma parole ce que mes frères et tout particulièrement Zeus n'ont pas fait. Tu passes ton éternité à me critiquer Demeter mais je suis curieux de voir ce que tu aurais fait si du jour au lendemain on t'interdisait d'avoir des enfants et qu'en prime on voulait tuer les autres.

Je te le dis Demeter. Zeus ne sait pas la chance qu'il a. J'ai même sérieusement envisagé la possibilité de rallier Chronos mais je le hais trop pour m'allier avec lui.

Et enfin tu es une invitée dans cette maison. Je te prierai donc de bien vouloir respecter les règles de courtoisie les plus élémentaires.

\- Oui mais ... » Pinailla la déesse de l'Agriculture .«Ce garçon devrait manger plus de céréales déclara-t-elle soudainement pour changer de sujet. Il est trop maigre!

-Maman.. »soupira Perséphone.

Nico se prit la tête entre les mains. Les éternelles disputes de ces dieux plusieurs fois millénaires l'éxaspérait au plus haut point.

Note : Ne plus jamais vivre en colocation avec des dieux.

Il devrait libérer Percy. Ne serait-ce que pour échapper à cette colocation infernale et pour se délester de ce sentiment de remords qui lui broyait le coeur.

Note de l'auteur : Je vous remercie beaucoup chers lecteurs . 20 reviews c'est énorme pour moi. Merci pour votre fidélité et bonne année (je suis un peu en retard mais bon).


	12. 57 : Un bien piètre détective

\- Cette fic est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Détective "en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

Pour le disclamair ,cf le chapitre précédent (oui j'ai la grosse flemme d'en faire un ).

Pré tome 1

•

Travis se réveilla en sursautant. La faute aux mygales qui grouillaient dans son lit.

«AH PUTAIN LES GARS LES NANAS JE SUIS SÛR QUE C'EST L'UN D'ENTRE VOUS . QUAND JE TROUVERAI LE COUPABLE IL VA ME LE PAYER!»

Sur cette belle déclaration de paix Travus entreprit de virer les araignées qui étaient partout . Dans son lit , dans sa Nintendo et même dans ses caleç opération lui prit quelques minutes.

Une fois après s'être assuré de l'extermination complète de ces bestioles ,le fils d'Hermèd soupira de soulagement. Il n'était pas arachnophobe mais même s'il s'estimait être plutôt du genre courageux voire suicidaire (il fallait mieux qu'il soit du genre inconscient vu ses méfaits et farces de mauvais goût en tout genre ...) il devait bien avouer que la pensée de ces nuisibles potentiellement toxiques se baladant partout dans ses affaires ... Brrrr.

Travis ne croyait pas au hasard . Si des araignées étaient présentes c'était forcément que quelqu'un les y avait mises. Il devait donc mener l'enquête ,trouver le coupable et concocter une vengeance digne de ce nom.

On ne se moquait pas de Travis Altair impunément. Quel que soit son agresseur il allait regretter de s'en être pris à lui. Amèrement.

•

Le fils d'Hermès prit un crayon et un papier et regarda ses (très )nombreux colocataires qu'il pouvait diviser en deux catégories : ceux dont il pouvait dire avec certitude qu'ils étaient ses demi-frères et sœurs et ceux qui moisissaient ici parce que leur parent divin ne les avait pas reconnu (ou dans certains cas comme celui d'Ethan ,.leur parent une divinité mineure les avait reconnu mais il devait quand même rester au bungalow des Hermès ce que Travis trouvait stupide .)

Il réfléchissa. Déjà il pouvait éliminer avec certitude son frère jumeau Connor. Bien que son frère était bien capable de faire ce genre de blague douteuse ,jamais il ne ferait ça à son jumeau. La règle était simple chez les Alarir : Pas de mauvais coup entre les membres de la famille . C'est réservé aux autres. Et Travis savait que jamais son jumeau n'aurait enfreint cette règle d'or l'une des seules que les jumeaux respectait.

Il inscrivit quelques noms.

Luke Castellan.

Annabeth Chase .

Will Solace.

Beckendorf

Clareise La Rue.

Il avait choisi ces noms-là parce que ils étaient les dernières victimes de ses blagues.

Bien autant commencer par Luke. D'ailleurs où était-il?

•

Il avait fini par trouver Luke et Annabeth à proximité de l'arbre de Thalia ensemble (de toute manière ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps fourrés ensemble ...). Il regarda attentivement leurs vêtements . Pas de trace de toile d'araignée .

En plus il ne pensait pas que ce soit eux . Annabeth en bonne fille d'Athéna avait bien trop peur des araignées et si c'avait été Luke ,la vengeance aurait été assortie d'un détroussage en règle de la cachette de Travis oú étaient entreposés tous ses trophées.

Donc il pouvait éliminer ces deux-là.

•

Il examnima ensuite Clarisse qui n'avait pas dû apprécier que les armes du Bungalow d'Arès soient soudainement recouvertes de motifs Hello Kitty roses .

Elle beuglait des ordres à son bungalow pour leur entraînement journalier à Capture-l'eventard .

A en juger par les auréoles de transpirations sous les T-Shirts des Arès et l'état du terrain ( qui était constellé des empreintes laissés par le strates des semelles des Docs Martens des Arès) elle devait être là depuis un bon moment à faire souffrir ces troupes. Et en plus ce n'était pas dans son caractère. Elle elle le défierait plutôt en duel.

•

Il s'occupe ensuite de Beckendorf.

Il alla voir au bungalow d'Héphaistos :personne. À la froge pesońe . Soudain alors qu'il passait devant les écuries ,il entendit des... gémissements . Curieux il rapprocha son oreille .

« Continue Charlie ! On est là depuis l'aube et j'en veux encore !

-Oui ma belle !»

Il s'éloigne . Il n'avait pas très envie de découvrir la réaction d'un Beckendorf et d'une Silena coupés en pleine action.

•

Il s'assit découragé. Son denier coupable ,Will était à l'infirmerie de la Grande Maison (il s'était blessé lors du dernier Capture l'Étendard ) et il n'en avait pas bougé Dupuis hier soir d'après Argos. Ce qui le mettait hors de cause.

Il faisait décidément un bien piètre détective.

Il regarda les personnes passer .

Soudain il eut l'illumination. Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ? Il était vraiment à chier en tant que détective !

«Eh Katie ! interpella-t-il la conseillère des Démeter . Tu n'aurais pas mis des araignées dans mes affaires par le plus grand des hasards avec ton super don de soumission de la part des bestioles envers toi,hein?»

En effet certains enfants de Déméter pouvaient se faire obéir des bêtes . Merci maman déesse de l'agriculture .

« Oui c'est moi. Je t'en veux toujours pour ce que tu as fait à litre bungalow la dernière fois.» confirma l'intéressée .

Travis passa le reste de la journée à réfléchir à cette question ;Comment allait-il bien pouvoir se venger ?

Soudain il eut une idée pendant le dîner

Il se leva ,se rapprocha de la table des Déméter et déclara à Katie devant tous les autres pensionnaires .

«Ma chérie dit-il en prenant son ton le plus dégoulinant de mièvrerie romantique possible. Pourquoi ne veux-donc -tu pas révéler notre relation au grand jour ?»

Et là devant tous les autres pensionnaires il l'embrassa.

Rien ne ferait plus rager Katie que de savoir que tous les autres pensionnaires croient qu'elle soit en couple avec ce vaurien de Travis,il le savait.

Simplement il n'avait pas prévu qu'il apprécierait autant ce baiser...


	13. 58 : Le combat pour Internet

Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Connexion " en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

Percy Jackson appartient à Rick Riordan.

Léo donna un bon coup de pied dans un tas de feraille pour se soulager . Très mauvaise idée :son pied l'élançait douloureusement maintenant .

Il pestait .Ça n'avait l'air de rien comme ça mais ce genre de truc ça pouvait vous mettre en danger la civilisation occidentale . Oui rien que ça.

Il ne demandait pas quelque chose d'irréalisable pourtant . Il ne demandait pas un truc à la pointe de la technologie. Il comprenait bien que ça puisse ramer à mort. Mais là il n'avait rien du tout. Rien. Nicht. Nada. Niet.

Vraiment il adorait la Colonie des Sang-Mêlés. Cadre sécurisant pour des demi-dieux en vadrouille ,superbes belles filles ,grand choix d'activités ,nourriture excellente ,des monstres pour se défouler. Vraiment pour un demi-dieu c'était un havre paradisiaque.

A ses yeux il n' y avait qu'une seule ombre entachant le tableau idyllique .

A la colonie des Sang-Mêlés il n'y avait aucune connexion avec l'extérieur. Pas de téléphone ,pas de télévision et surtout la cerise sur le gâteau ,la goutte en trop faisant déborder le base ,le crime ignoble et inacceptable ; il n'y avait pas de connexion Internet même sous une forme primitive.

Léo était sûr que c'était un coup d'Isis ça. Elle n voulait pas de concurrence à so. Seevice d'Iris-Messages donc elle avait interdit tout autre moyen de communication et d'information. C'était un complot ,il en était sûr. Ce bla-bla que lui avait servi Chiron complice de ce crime en guise de justification "Mais si on utilise la technologie ,on va attirer tous les monstres de Long Island , ce sera trop pour les barrières magiques..."ce n'était que du flan. Ils n'avaient même pas essayé et après tout avec un peu d'organisation et de renforcement des barrières magiques ,techniquement c'était parfaitement possible.

(Mais il n'allait pas s'amuser à confronter la déesse de l'arc-en-ciel . Il n'en avait peut-être pas l'air mais il tenait énormément à sa peau.)

Il s'adressa à Festus.

«Vraiment c'est un crime de priver les gens d'Internet . Je dis que l'accès à Internet doit être un droit fondamental au même titre que la liberté d'expression ou l'accès à l'éducation . Sans Internet impossible de vadrouiller de site en site , de regarder des vidéos ,de pouvoir accéder à certaines informations et pire ! Sans Internet tu ne peux pas lire de fanfictions. Horrible. Atroce. Tu me diras ,Festus ,que je peux toujours aller lire des livres. Il est vrai qu'au moins avec des livres papier ,pas de fautes grossières d'orthographe et tu es sûr d'avoir la fin. Mais je n' y peux rien .Ça me fait trop rire de me voir moi et les autres placés dans des situations rocambolesques.

J'ai découvert ça chez une de mes familles d'accueil . J'en lis toutes les semaines et là ça fait des mois que je n'ai pas lu de fanfic. Je suis en manque ,Festus! Regarde ! Mes mains tremblent comme un drogué en manque de came ! On m'a sevré trop vite !

J'ai essayé de plaider ma cause et celle de beaucoup d'autres pensionnaires auprès de Chiron mais il n' a rien voulu entendre.

RÉVOLUTION!»

Il semblait à Léo que le dragon le regardait avec un air sceptique voire même moqueur.

«Vas-y,cas-y Festus . Fous-toi bien de ma gueule avec ton air narquois. Je suis ton maître et ton réparateur tu devrais plus me respecter.» chouina le latino.

•

Le lendemain Léo se leva ,armé d'une résolution nouvelle. Il se sentait l'âme d'un défenseur des droits civiques ,il allait démontrer à Chiron en quoi Internet était indispensable.

Il commeça une liste d'arguments .

"À l'attention de Monsieur Chion directeur des activités

1 Internet peut permettre d'être en contact avec des personnes éloignées. C'est même sa fonction première et il sera beaucoup plus commode pour les demi-dieux de communiquer avec la famille et ce sans dépassement de forfait ni dépense excessive de drachmes. (Lui personnellement il n'avait pas de famille donc cet aspect-là ne lui était pas très utile mais il voudrait attraper le vieux cabas son par les sentiments.

2 Il permet de se renseigner. Certains pensionnaires passent l'année au camp et sont donc totalement ignares du monde extérieur et de son actualité. La troisième guerre mondiale pourrait éclater et on n'en saurait rien.

3 Il distrait. Le sport c'est bien joli mais quand on est un demi-dieu hyper -dyslexique coincé à l'infirmerie ,lire nous fatigue plus qu'autre chose et donc on s'ennuie très vite.(Léo avait été récemment hospitalisé. Le grec antique c'était bien gentil mais on avait vit fait le tour des livres distrayants.

Donc DONNEZ-NOUS UNE CONNEXION INTERNET

Veuillez agréer l'expression de nos sentiments les plus distingués

Le Collectif pour Internet dirigé par Léo Valdez"

Il s'arrêta à ces trois arguments ,satisfait . Il déposa la lettre dans la boîte aux lettres de la Grande Maison et attendit une réponse qui ne se fit pas attendre.

En effet le lendemain il reçut la réponse .

"A Théo Hernandez et son Collectif composé que de lui-même.

1 Pour communiquer les Messages-Iris ce n'est pas pour les chiens qui . De plus il s ont l'avantage de nous permettre de contrôler ce qui sort de la Colonie. Imaginez si quelqu'un piratait la connexion et apprenait notre existence. Nous serons dans la merde ...dans le pétrin jusqu'au cou.

2 Se renseigner ? Oui pour les différentes positions coïtales dans un film pornographique peut-être . Mais sinon sachez qu'entre ces grosses tête d'enfants d'Athéna et Chiron vous avez à votre disposition de véritables puits intarrisables de science.

3 Que vous êtes capricieux. Le manque de distraction est fait exprès (une de mes nombreuses idées géniales ). Il vous permet de ne vous consacrer qu'à l'entraînement donc à votre survie et non à des futilités.

Un jour vous me remercierez sale bébé ingrat,

Dionysos dieu du Vin ,du Théâtre et de la Folie et Directeur de la Colonie -plus pour très longtemps j'espère

PS : Je n'ai pas transmis la lettre à Chiron :il a d'autres obligations bien plus importantes que vos jérémiades."

Léo émit un cri de rage. Il ne renoncerait pas ! Un jour il l'aurait cette maudite connexion Internet.


	14. 58 Catastrophes

Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Catastrophe" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

Percy rentra dans le bungalow désormais vide puisque Tyson était parti travailler dans les forges sous-marines. Son demi-frere luimanquait beaucoup malgré ses ronflements (la première fois que le demi-dieu les avait entendu il s'était demandé pourquoi il entendait un tracteur dans son bungalow habituellement si paisible).

Quand il entra il plissa le nez. Ah il semblerait qu'il ait parlé un peu trop vite.

Le bungalow puait le cramé. Il y' avait un ... barbecue ? qui était en feu et au-dessus Tuson essayait vainement d'étouffer les flammes avec un tablier que Percy lui avait offert pour son anniversaire (quel gâchis pensa stupidement le brun . Il avait passé une heure à choisir ce tablier qui maintenant finissait à moitié cramé.

«Ah Percy le héla Tyson comme si de rien n'était ,comme s'il n'était pas en train de mettre le feu au bungalow. Tu pourrais m'aider à éteindre le feu ?

-Bien sûr.» asquiesça Percy.

Avec ses pouvoirs ce fut un jeu d'enfant. En quelques minutes l'incendie avait été éteint grâce à des litres d'eau salée (C'est les harpies de ménage qui allaient être contentes pensa Percy. Le parquet flottant qui n'avait jamais aussi bien porté son nom était tout gondolé maintenant . Mais entre un parquet gondolé et un parquet brûlé le choix était vite fait.)

« Je suis désolé s'agira Tyson . Je voulais faire griller des merguez avec du beurre de cacahouètes mais j'ai mis le feu sans faire exprès.

\- T'es peut-être le Cyclope le plus sympa ,le plus courageux et le plus doué mais t'es vraiment une catastrophe en cuisine constata Percy désabusé.

•

Un peu plus tard dans la même journée Percy discutait avec Annabeth en riant . Soudain un demi-frère d'Annabeth très jeune vint la voir en lui montrant un dessin.

« Regarde ! C'est toi! Lui dit le gosse émerveillé .»

Le dessin était magnifique très ressmblant. La blonde complimenta longuement le petit garçon.

Percy se sentit jaloux. Lui aussi il pouvait dessiner!

Le soir même il sortit un crayon. Et s'appliqua à essayer de dessiner Annabeth. Jamais il n'y arriva . Un coup son nez ressemblaità un groin ,le dessin d'après il y'avait un œil plus grand que l'autre.

Après des dizaines de tentatives infructueuse (oui le fils de Poséidon était du genre persévérant) il se prit la tête dans les mains et soupira. Le dessin ne comptait pas parmi ses talents apparemment.

«Perxy que se passe-t-il s'enquit le Cyclope.

-Je veux dessiner Annabeth mais je n'y arrive pas... Eh réalisa Percy toi tu es super fort en dessin ! Tu pourrais peut-être m'aider !

-Je veux bien mais que si tu m'aides à préparer un bon repas pour Ella lui proposa son demi-frère .

-Ça marche !accepta Percy »

Ils s'attelèrent à la tâche ensemble pour combler mutuellement leurs points faibles pour impressioner leurs petites amies.

•

Pendat ce temps à la Grande Maison Monsieur Dionysos et Chiron étaient en train de livrer un de leur fameuses parties de Belote.

Le Dieu grogna. Il avait encore perdu!

« Décidément vous êtes une catastrophe à la belote remarqua le centaure d'un air amusé. C'est la septième partie que vous perdez aujourd'hui.

-Roooh ça va hein grogna le Directeur qui était très mauvais perdant.

Il se servit encore une rasade -de Coca malheureusement - et regarda son acolytéhe d'un air concentré. Chiron semblait être doué en tout :belote ,études ,gestion de morveux ,tir à l'arc . Mais c'était trop parfait il devait forcément avoir un point faible ,quelque chose ou il serait catastrophique.

Il eut un sourire sardonique . Il trouverait et il aurait sa revanche.

•

Le lendemain Mr Dionysos apporta à la table du petit-déjeuner don IPod et des enceintes . Il connecta son IPod au périphériques avec un sourire de celui qui se savait vainqueur sans conteste.

Un son horrible s'éleva des enceintes . Les pensionnaires se regardèrent interloqués ,échaudant les hypothèses les plus folles sur l'origine de son son : cri de pêcheur du Tartare condamné à des souffrances et tortues éternelles? Chant de Harpie? Chant nuptial d'ophiotauros?

Chiron avait pâli.

Dionysos était diabolique . C'est lui qu'on aurait dû nommer aux Enfers pas Hadès. Il avait découvert l'un des squelettes du placard de Chiron.

Il chantait faux (une véritable catastrophe vocale )sous la douche .

Il allait se faire chambrer avec ça pendant des millénaires ,il le sentait.

Moralité de l'histoire. Tout le monde a de (très gros ) points faibles . Même les entités avec plusieurs millénaires d'existence au compteur.


	15. 58 Yoyo(mancie)

\- Cette fic est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Yoyo" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

Percy Jackson appartient à Rick Riordan .La mythologie grecque et le yoyo bah appartiennent à tout le monde ,j'imagine .

L'histoire prend place avant le premier tome d'Héros de l'Olympe.

•

«Un yoyo?

Jason et Reyna dévisagèrent Octave incrédules.

-Oui je veux un yoyo . Ça ne devrait pas être si compliqué que ça à trouver ,non ? Demandait le devin exaspéré.

Le blond et la brune se consultèrent du regard pour savoir qui devrait parler en premier.

-Ce n'est pas qu'un yoyo soit particulièrement dur à se procurer commença Reyna avec toute la diplomatie dont elle en était capable.

-C'est que nous nous demandons bien quel usage tu en feras.

Le descendant d'Apollon soupira exaspère .

\- Quand j'ai du temps libre j'aime porter des tutus roses avec des chaussettes montantes vertes . Je joue aussi avec ma corde à sauter Barbie et mon yoyo je le veux rose pailleté .

Quand il vit que les prêteurs le regardant avec des yeux de Merlan friit il haussa les épaules.

-Je veux un yoyo pour pouvoir mieux interpréter l'avenir. Ce ne devrait pas être si dur que ça à trouver pour vous ,non?

\- Tu veux faire de la yoyomancie demanda la fille de Bellone sur un ton moqueur.

-Exactembt . Certains lisent bien dans les entrailles ,d'autres dans la trajectoire aérienne des oiseaux alors pourquoi moi je n'aurais pas le droit de lire dans les mouvements du yoyo,hein?

-Mais les mouvements du yoyo sont déterminés par plusieurs critères dont la force de la gravité avança Jason d'une voix timide.

-Grace ,toi mieux que personne d'autre devrait savoir que le destin n'est pas que bagatelle dit Octave. Enfin ceci ne changera pas ;je veux mon yoyo»

•Une fois sortis de la réunion avec Octave les deux prêteurs se regardèrent en soupirant.

«Aujourd'hui la yoyomancie et demain nous aurons droit à la toupinomancie l'art de lire l'avenir dans les mouvements d'une toupie et après-demain qu'est-ce-que ce sera i?ronisa Jason désabusé.

\- Après-demain la rotomancie. Selon la fréquence la vigueur et l'odeur d'un rot chez un cochon après un bon repas on pourra lire l'avenir décréta Reyna.

-C'est d'un raffiné,Reyna. Moi je propose plutôt la tartinomàcie. Si la tartine tombe du côté beurré ça veut dire que ta journée sera horrible.

\- La ricochetmancie . Selon le nombre de ricochets effectue par un galet sacré d'Apollon tu as un nombre qui te servira dans la formule suivante p =(n +12,5 )-17. Et si p est compris entre 0 et 20 ta journée sera bonne. Sinon elle sera mauvaise.

\- Ah et l'automnomancie. Selon le nombre de feuilles qui tombent un jour d'automne tu obtiens un chiffre qui t'attire la guigne ou la bonne fortune.

-La rayureguêpomancie. Selon le nombre de rayures se trouvant sur le corps de la guêpe tu obtiens grâce à un formule la date de ta mort! N'est -ce -pas merveilleux?»

Octave qui passait par là entendit le duo se moquer de la divination .

«Riez,riez tant que vous poivrez encore vous permettre ce luxe.» marmonna-t-il furieux entre ses dents. Un jour ils verront!

NdA : J'ai écrit cet OS à 2 heures du matin . Ça explique beaucoup de choses ...


	16. 59 Tablettes et un Vétéran

Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "tablette "en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

Packson Jercy = Roirdan Rick.

Imagions un instant que Percy et Annabeth aient survécu à la guerre contre Gaia dans des circonstances que je ne vais pas décrire ici .

•

Percy regarda blasé ses enfants. Bon sang il avait survécu à Gaïa,à Chronos ,à une meure de dieux voulant sa peau,à des hordes de monstre voulant se sustenter avec ses os en guise d'en-cas. Et il n'arrivait pas à se faire obéir . Ses propres enfants lui marchaient dessus.

Qu'est-ce que c'est pathétique... pensa-t-il. Si Annabeth me voyait elle se foutrait bien de moi. Mais elle est en train de dormir abrutie par une rude semaine de boulot.

Le brun arracha la tablette numérique des bras de sa fille.

«Ehhhhhh protesta celle-ci. Tu fais quoi là sérieux?

-Hmm jeune fille tu vas bel et bien bosser ton anglais maintenant. Je viens de recevoir ton bulletin. Inutile de te dire qu'il est plus que décevant;j'imagine que t'es dejà au courant . Tu es privée de tablette jusqu'à ce que t'aies la moyenne.

La brune obtempéra en marmonnant quelque chose du genre "Je pourrais jamais y arriver ! En plus ils viennent juste de sortir la nouvelle génération avec un 4D integrée ,et des haut-parleurs pouvant être branché sur la fréquence de d'ultrasons et autonomie d'un mois! C'est râpé j'imagine !»

Une fois qu'elle fut sortie en claquant la porte bien évidemment pour se la jouer en mode rebelle, Percy se retouva seul avec son fils. Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussi sec devant la tirade que venait de lui asséner ce dernier.

« Papa je sais que tu n'as pas eu de jeunesse à force de passer tout ton temps libre à tuer des monstres sur ordre d'une vieillie momie hippie particulièrement moche. C'est assez miraculeux que t'ais eu le temps de tomber amoureux de maman et de lui faire la cour entre deux quêtes impossibles à faire et où tout le monde s'y est cassé les dents mais que toi tu dois quand même faire parce que sinon le monde va être détruit et qu'en plus t'es le seul à pouvoir réussir parce que t'es le héros de la situation . fit-il d'une seule traite sans reprendre son souffle. Je sais que tu es frustré de ne pas avoir pu aller à l'univeristé à la fois à cause de tes résultats médiocres,du manque de moyens de ta mère et aussi parce qu'on ne peut être héros de l'Olympe et étudiant lambda à la fois. Donc tu projettes plus ou moins inconsciemment tes rêves d'université de diplôme sur nous deux. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour nous foutre la pression sur les notes comme ça sur nous deux à causes de tes rêves inachevés.

-Arrête avec ta psychanalyse à deux balles. grogna Percy.

Un bruit sourd retentit. Le fils de Poseidon sursauta. Un monstre allait rentrer ici et essayer de le tuer lui et ses enfants. Il resserra sa poigne sur la garde de son épée toujours sur lui. Encore tuer. Toujours tuer

-Papa fit le blond d'une voix douce et calme pour apaiser les affreux affres de l'ancien combattant. Ce n'est que ma très chère sœur qui pique sa crise de bouderie en balançant contre le pur tout ce qui lui tombe sous la main. Ce n'est pas un monstre avec des vieilles rancunes encore vivaces et des veillétés de meurtre. Pose cette arme immédiatement .

Percy obéit hébété. Parfois il lui arrivait de confondre cauchemar et réalité. Passé et présent. Tartare et monde mortel. D'où ses crises d'hallucinations plus ou mois fréquentes .

-Mais il faudrait que tu me dises un truc papa dit le plus jeune en regardant le ventre de son père .Celui était alors torse nu étant donné qu'il venait de sortir de la douche et s'était juste drapé un drap à la va-vite autour de la taille.

-Oui?

-Comment tu as fait pour avoir de telles tablettes de chocolat? s'enquit le jeune homme en espérant tirer son père de ses idées noires -fréquentes en l'absence d'Annabeth.

-C'est le fruit d'années d'entraînement,fiston. Crois-en l'expérience d'un vétéran.»


	17. 61 Demain il y'aura un anneau

Cette fic est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Demain" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

Attention : exercice de style un peu bizarre.

•

Percy était très hyper-méga-giga-super-ultra nerveux. Et c'etait encore en deça de la vérité. Demain était le grand jour.

Annabeth faisait semblant de dormir mais elle mourrait,brûlait,crevait d'impatience. Demain était le grand jour.

Percu esperait que la meteo serait bonne demain. Il connaissait l'adage mais s'il pouvait avoir le bonheur et le beau temps en même temps ce serait vraiment tres cool. Peut-etre devrait-il faire un petit sacrifice à Eole pour que pour demain tout se passe comme sur des roulettes?

Annabeth esperait que son super plan de table (et qui avait éte super chiant à conçevoir) fonctionnerait et que tout se passerait bien. Elle n'avait pas envie de déclencher une guerre surtout en ce jour. Peut-ëtre devrait-elle aller prier quelqu'un pour que demain il n'y ait pas de conflits?

Percy avait mis le reveil à sonner pour tres tôt le lendemeain. Manquerait plus qu'il soit en retard demain.

Annabeth avait fait photocopier en gros et en grec ancien pour les demi-dieux ( bah oui il n'y avait rien de pus galere que de lire toutes les petites notes d'un plan quand vous etes dyslexque.). Manquerait plus qu'ils soient en reard demain.

Percy se récitait mentalement son discours. Il avait peur d'un trou de memoire.

Annabeth se récitait aussi son discours. Elle avait peur de l'oublier etdonc de se ridiculiser.

Percy remercia mentalement Grover son pote de toujours pour le soutien qu'il allait lui apporter demain. Choisir entre tous ses amis avait été dur (quand il était plus jeune avant Yancy jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir dire cette phrase lui le mouton noir.)

Annabeth était contente de l'aide de Thalia (qui exceptionnellement avit reçu une autorisation) pour demain. Quand elle etait plus jeune jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'un jour elle reverrait son amie vivante sous une autre forme que celle d'un pin.

Percy se demanda un peu mal à l'aise quelle serait l'attitude de Nico bien qu'il avait accepté de venir demain.

Annabeth se demanda distraitement quelle aurait été la réaction de Luke s'il avait pu venir demain.

Percy repensa à la reaction de son père quand il lui avait annocé ses projets. Il lui avait souri, dit qu'il était fier de lui. Il passerait le voir demain.

Annabeth repensa à la reaction un peu degoutee de sa mère quand elle lui avait annoncée la nouvelle. Elle avait dit qu'elle se doutait que ce jour viendrait,et lui avait souhaité quand meme d'etre heureuse. Elle viendrait sans doute en coup de vent demain.

Percy repensa au menu du lendemain et se pourlécha les babines. Ç´allait être succulent.

Annabeth repensa au menu du lendemain. Pour elle il était tres bon et normalement il avait été composé pour plaire au plus grand monde.

Percy se repassait mentalement le déroulement de la céremonie. Demain il devra mettre un costard et un noeud papillon. Rien que cette perspective lui donnait des sueurs froides.

Annabeth elle se visualisait dans sa grande robe blanche. Demain elle devra mettre des escarpins alors qu'elle était plutôt baskets. Rien que la perspective de casser un talon sur le parvis l'angoissait.

Le brun pensa à sa mere Sally. Demain elle allait sans nul doute épuiser son stock de mouchoir tellement elle serait émue.

La blonde pensa à son pere. Demain ses yeux brilleraient de fierté et de bonheur.

Il regarda son doigt. Demain il y'aura un anneau.

Elle regarda son doigt. Demain il y'aura un anneau.

Demain ils se marieraient.

•

Demain tout se déroula parfaitement. Annabeth priatait pour ce que ce reve eveille ne s'arrete plus jamais. Percy priait pour qu'il puisse vivre avec Annabeth et entoure de ses proches heureux pour l'eternité.

Il y'a deux jours ils faisaient partie de la quete pour retrouver l'eclair primitif . Ainsi ils se rencontraient.

Avant-hier il se battaient contre Gaia.

Hier ils n'etaient que fiancés.

Aujourd'hui ils se mariaient.

Demain ils seraient en lune de miel.

Apres-demain ils attendraient un hereux événement. Ce seriat un fille.

Dans deux jours ils déménageraient. Encore un heureux évènement. Un garçon cette fois-ci un garçon.

Un jour comme tout le monde ils mourraient. Le plus tard et le moins douloureusemnt possible.

Mais d'ici ils auraient vécu heureux et intensémement. Ils auraient profité de chaque jour comme s'il s'agissait de leur dernier. Ils vivraient sans regrets.

•


	18. 61 Esprit es-tu là?

\- Cette fic est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Clavier" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

Sinon je vous remercie pour les reviews. 43 c'est enorme-euh.

•

Annabeth regardait son ordinateur portable. Il venait...

De la lâcher!

De l'abandonner!

Elle avait envie de pleurer. La blonde avait des plans de bâtiment à rendre pour dans une semaine. Heureusment elle en avait enregistré la plupart sur une clé USB. Mais elle n'avait pas pu tout enregistrer. Et voila pas que ce !€&amp; #^\\! d'ordinateur venait de planter.

Apres avoir jete des regards noirs à sa machine la fille d'Athéna se résolut à demander de l'aide. C'etait bien la peine que ses amis aient plein des pouvoirs magiques s'ils ne pouvaient pas résoudre un problème infprmatique.

•

«Je peux tenter l'enjôlement mais je ne suis pas trop sûre que ça marche l'avertit Piper.

-Essaye quand meme.»

L'indienne fixa le clavier et prit une grande inspiration. Et... rien ne se passa.

Annabeth soupira. Pipier etait capable d'enjôler des geants mais ce foutu ordinateur lui résistait?

Si ça ce n etait pas la poisse...

•

Leo regarda la machine d'un air perplexe.

«Je n'arrive pas à l'ouvrir. On dirait qu'un quelque chose me bloque l'acces.»

•

«Hazel tu ne peux pas faire dégager ce squatteur indésirable de mon ordinateur? cria Annabeth d'une voix hystérique.

-Non je ne peux pas... Mais je pense que si c'est un esprit on peut lui parler.

\- Mais je n veux pas lui parler. Je veux le désintégrer afin qu'il ne pose plus jamais ses sales pattes sur mon outil de travail et de glande que moi seul aie le droit de faure souffrir!

-Calme-toi. Tu pourras le faire souffrir plus tard.»

•

«Esprit es-tu là psalmodia Hazel.

Tout à coup l'ordinateur s'alluma. Annabeth etait furieuse. Elle s'etait escrimée en vain pour l'allumer et voila pas qu'il le faisait tout seul! Il était vraiment insolent.

Sans qu'elles n'eurent besoin de rien faire Word s'ouvrit tout seul.

Le clavier commença à fonctionner tout seul.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bidule? demanda Annabeth.

-"Oui je suis la. Et je suis bien un esprit." S'affichait à l'écran.

\- Un cas de possession de clavier. Interessant. Nous avons affaire à un esprit 2.0. commenta la Metisse.

-Ouais ben j'aurais preféré qu'il s'exerce ailleurs que sur mon clavier fit la Virginnienne furibarde.

\- Que fait-il faire pour t'apaiser? demanda Hazel

\- Je suis l'esprit d'Internet Explorer tapa le clavier. Elle doit m'utiliser comme navigateur ou me sacrifier tous ses fichiers.

\- Tu choisis quoi Annabeth? demanda Hazel un peu perdue face à toute cette technologie qu'elle avait encore un peu du mal à appréhender.

\- Internet Explorer. Internet Explorer gémit Annabeth.

La blonde prit une grande inspiration et aprees quelques secondes de reflexion prit sa decision.

\- Je prefere encore sacrifier mes fichiers informatiques plutôt que d'utiliser Internet Explorer!»

•

NDA : Voila maintenant vous savez qui accuser si vous avez des problèmes d'informatique.

Toi là-bas laisse un commentaire sinon je lâche l'esprit d'Internet Explorer sur ton ordinateur...:)


	19. 62 Ça sert à quoi en fait?

\- Cette fic est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Mythe" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

•

Athéna se promenait incognito dans un collège. La déesse du savoir aimait bien se rendre dans les différents lieux impliqués dans la transmission du savoir. Cela la rassurait: les mortels avaient toujours besoin d'elle allégorie du savoir.

Dissimulée par la Brume elle entra et s'assit, invisible à une table. Quand elle passait devant les tables, les élèves frissonnaient croyant à un courant d'air frais.

De sa position au fond de la classe elle pouvait tout voir. Certains élèves filles et garçons envoyaient des billets de façon plus ou moins discrète (sérieusement certains s'envoyaient des stylos avec des mots. Tellement discret. A la place du prof Athéna malgré son statut de déesse millénaire aurait perdu patience il y'a longtemps.) D'autrs regardaient des vidéos sur leur portable. D'autres encore rêvassaient dessinaient dans leurs cahiers, les coloriaient carreau par carreau. Ceux du fond récupéraient des heures de sommeil perdues. Une poignée révisait pour l'interrogation de l'heure suivante. Au final bien peu écoutait le cours.

Cours qui par un heureux hasard portait sur l'Antiquité grecque et sur la religion plus précisement. Le professeur essayait d'attirer l'attention de son auditoire indolent en leur montrant des images, en essayant de varier le ton de sa voix. Rien n'y faisait les élèves etaient assoupis et victimes de la torpeur post-déjeuner et pré-dîner.

A un moment un élève posa la question fatale.

«Mais Monsieur les mythes et tout ce bazar que vous nous enseignez ça sert à quoi en fait?

\- A rien à part à justifier mon salaire telllemmmmmment exhorbitant bien sûr -sauriez-vous retrouver l'ironie cachée dans cette phrase?- lui répondit le professeur malicieux. (Athéna hocha la tête. Elle appréciait toujours la répartie et encore plus l'ironie.)

\- Mais sinon? fit l'élève.

\- Ah je pourrais passer l'heure à répondre à ta question qui est j'en suis sûre une tentative intelligente pour ne rien glander jusqu'à ce que la récréation sonne. Mais je vais quand même te répondre.

Un mythe c'est une histoire largement connue par les gens d'une même culture , d'un même groupe. Souvent le mythe explique un phénomène par exemple naturel. Par exemple je viens d'expliquer que pour les Grecs l'olivier avait éte crée par Athéna (La déesse sourit. Elle se rappelerait toujours de la tête que Poséidon avait tiré quand les Atheniens l'avaient choisi elle, la nièce. Elle n'avait pas fait une danse de la victoire devant lui-elle avait une réputation de dignité à préserver. merci bien- mais il s'en était fallu de peu.)

-A quoi ça sert alors? demanda quelqu'un d'autre. Maintenat grâce à la science on peut tout expliquer. Par exemple on sait que le soleil n'est pas un char conduit par Apollon. C'est une grosse boule de gaz.

(D'un coup le soleil se mit à briller plus fort. La déesse aux yeux pers sourit: son frère avait éte vexé.)

•

Dans la grand'salle de l'Olympe le dieu du soleil et sa soeur lunaire avait entendu la remarque.

« Comment ça je suis une grosse boule de gaz! éructa Apollon furieux.

\- Je dois avouer que sur le "grosse"la gamine n'a pas tort. le taquina Artémis.

\- Soeurette tu vas me le payer! Ooooh attends j'ai l'inspiration qui vient, les doigts qui frétillent, le cerveau en ébullition, le coeur qui bat à 100 à l'heure sous le choc d'avoir trouvé une idée géniale. J'ai l'inspiration... pour un haïku!

\- Non pitié le supplia Artemis. Pas un haïku!

Ne te plains pas Artemis fit Hestia fidèle à son poste de gardienne du foyer. Pense qu'au moins un haïku c'est court. Alors que quand il nous faisiat des sonnets en alexandrins, là nos oreilles avaient le temps de saigner.

\- Vous êtes méchantes pleurnicha le dieu. Puisque c'est comme ça...

* J'ai décidé de t'épargner les haïkus d'Apollon. Tes oreilles ou plutôt tes yeux chers lecteurs ne mérient pas cela. Retournons donc du côté d'Athéna.*

•

\- Il est vrai que maintenant la science peut expliquer pas mal de chose concéda le professeur. Mais les mythes sont à l'origine des premiers pas de l'imagination. C'est pour expliquer leur monde que les hommes se sont mis à inventer des légendes et des dieux.

Athéna se crispa. Comme tous les dieux elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelât sa conditon d'entité créée à la seule force de l'imaginaition des hommes, d'espèce de concept personnifié.

(Imagination qui peut t'expulser immédiatement dans le neant lui rappela une petite part de son immense conscience morcelée, la plus désagréable.)

\- Donc les mythes et l'imagination sont étroiteoent liés de par leur naissance.

\- Oui et alors?

-Or l'imagination est un peu le propre de l'homme. Nous partageons 99,9% de nos gènes avec le bonobo. Mais les animaux ont un langage les dauphins communiquent par cliquetis entre eux par exemple. Les animaux ont des sentiments. Par exemple un chien sera triste quand son maître part travailler. Les animaux sont aussi intelligents. Les corneilles savent inventer des stratégies ingénieuses pour prendre de la nourriture.

Par contre le jour ou vous verrez votre chien composer une symphonie ou écrire un roman ou dessiner un tableau avec sa pisse, consultez vous devez être sous l'influence d'une drogue quelconque. Donc la création de mythes c'est l'acte le plus humain qui soit. C'est déjà pas mal comme utilité.

(Les élèves etaient devenus de plus en plus attentifs au fur et à mesure du discours. Certains rirent à la dernière réplique.)

-Donc ou en-étais-je? Je crois que je suis parti dans un léger hors-sujet...demanda le peof deconcerté par ces rires

-Au chien le rappela quelqu'un.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai. Eh bien tu as la réponse à ta question Jean-Charles. Les mythes ont au départ la même utilité que l'imagination et devaient expliquer l'inconnu. Ils servaient à developper l'imaginaire et à faire rêver les gens. Mais ils servent aussi à fonder une société. Les Grecs partageaient des mythes donc ils avaient quelque chose en commun même s'ils étaient divisés en cités rivales. Nous en France nous avons aussi des mythes qui nous réunissent. Par exemple tout le monde ou presque connaît Jeanne d'Arc. Ils peuvent aussi servir à expliquer et justifier certains interdits. Par exemple le mythe de Tantale condamné à une famine eternelle pour avoir servi de la viande humaine sert à justifier le cannibalisme.

\- Mais Jeanne d'arc elle est réelle lança quelqu'un.

-Oui bien sûr et ce n'est pas moi professeur d'histoire qui te dira le contraire! Mais l'histoire réelle peut servir de fondement à un mythe.

\- Donc vous pensez que les mythes sont indispensables? le questionna quelqu'un du premier rang.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Ouais en gros ça ne sert à rien,quoi» marmonna un garçon pas assez fort pour que le professeur l'entende.

Athéna fit craquer ses doigts. L'exposé etait très juste bien qu'on aurait pu plus développer. Mais le professeur a oublié une des fonctions du mythe.

La fonction "bottage de cul d'élève prétentieux."

Elle s'occuperait de son cas plus tard. En attendant elle jeta un coup d'oeil au professeur au visage juvénile avec des cheveux blons paille qu'il coiffait de manière à dissimuler une calvitie naissante. Elle le connaissait déjà parce qu'il avait écrit des articles fort interessants sur l'armée américaine.

C'etait quoi son nom déjà? Chase? Chisse? Chaise? Raaah cela lui échappait.

•

49 reviews c'est énorme! Merci beaucoup chers lecteurs. Merci beaucoup!

J'approfondirai surment mon raisonnement sur les mythes plus tard à tête reposée.


	20. 62 Coeurs suppliciés

\- Cette fic est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Corde" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

Percy Jackson appartient à Rick Riordan et le titre est celui d'un poème de Rimbaud.

20 ème OS. Sortez les verres j'offre une tournée générale de champagne! Et en prime 40 OS publié dans les nuits du Fof je crois.

•

Dehors après une chaleur écrasante l'orage avait enfin au grand soulagement de tous les pensionnaires éclaté. Il faisait tellement lourd que c'en devenait insupportable.

Les éclairs luisaient et frappaient la terre et pour couronner le tout il pleuvait des cordes.

Nico regardait la pluie d'un air morne. Il venait à peine de se remettre de sa captivite dans la jarre et il avait dû partir en quête pour sauver Percy. Ce dernier était en train de regarder Annabeth des étoiles dans les yeux.

A chaque fois qu'il la regardait Nico sentait son coeur supplicié mourir comme si tout un régiment de cavalerie romain venait de le piétinier minutieusment myocarde par myocarde.

Faites que cette souffrance s'arrête!

Jason vint s'asseoir à côté de lui en soupirant.

Nico le détailla,soucieux. depuis quelque temps Jason lui paraissait soucieux, déconnecté de la réalité. Il ne parlait presque plus à l'équipage

Tous ils étaient venus le harceler dans sa cabine pour qu'ils leur raconte ce qui s'était passé. Nico n'y était pas allé; ce n'était pas par indifférence mais parce qu'il savait que dans ce genre de moments-là la dernière chose dont on en avait besoin c'etait que le monde entier déboule dans votre havre de tranquilité.

Il fallait que les gens viennent à vous.

«Tu veux parler?

\- J' ai repensé à ce que tu m'avais dit l'autre jour.

Nico sentit ses joues rougir quand il se rappela l'épisode avec Cupidon. Il était mortifié.

\- Et... Je... demanda -t-il ne comprenant pas où le fils de Jupiter voulait en venir.

\- Tu...

\- Je pensais que ce que tu ressens pour Percy c'est de l'amour.

\- Bien sûr que c'est de l'amour gronda Nico.

\- Et je pensais que Piper et moi... Ce n'était pas de l'amour.

Nico le regarda surpris.

\- Explique-toi.

-Notre relation dès le départ elle est truquée par la Brume. Ça ne se voit peut-ètre pas mais là encore j'ai du mal avec mes souvenirs. Parfois je confonds envore les souvenirs implantés d'Héra et les vrais.

\- Tu sais la Brume montre aussi les possibles et notablement ce qui a une forte chance de se produire bientôt. essaya de le rassurer Nico ( La detresse de Jason le touchait. Il l'avait accepté pour ce qu'il était comme sa soeur et ne l'avait pas brusqué tout en se préoccupant de lui. Meme Percy ne l'avait pas fait. Il lui en serait eternellement reconnaisśat)

\- Certes mais je ne crois pas qu'entre-nous c'est possible. Je ne ressens rien d'amoureux pour Piper. C'est une bonne copine, une fille merveileuse avec plein de qualités. Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle. Le problème est qu'elle elle l'est. Et je n'ai pas envie de lui briser le coeur sanglota Jason à motié dechargeant ainsi toute la tension nerveuse des derniers mois qui avaient été un Enfer (sans mauvais jeu de mot.)

Nico lui donna maladroitement une accolade fraternelle. Lui il avait le problème dans l'autre sens mais il pouvait quand même compatir face à un ami qui souffre.

•

Renya reposa la vasque de l'Oracle grecque l'air perdu. Cet objet appartenait à Rachel et curieuse elle s'était penchée dessus pour voir.

Elle ne se serait jamais douté que Di Angelo sous ses dehors glacials puisse être amoureux de Percy. Quant à Jason elle ne l'avait que très rarement vu aussi... vulnérable.

L'eau se troubla à nouveau.

Renya effrayée de ce qu'elle pourrait bien voir s'enfuya loin du vase.

Bien lui en pris.

•

Merci pour les reviews!

Pour fêter les 50 reviews je vous propose de passer commande par commentaire de ce que vous voudriez avoir comme OS:). Je peux tout faire excepté le lemon et des trucs un peu glauques.


	21. 63: Le punching-ball ne ment jamais

\- Cette fic est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Reportage" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

Tout appartient à Rick Riordan sauf Marie.

•

«Mais moi je dis que c'est trop la honte de ne pas avoir un journal pour nous!

-Un journal? Pour nous? Que voudrais-tu en faire? le railla son demi-frère Malcom.

\- Un journal sur l'actualité du monde des Demi-dieux. Avec pour titre "Demi-dieu aujourd'hui." Ça gère non?

\- Et que voudrais-tu faire comme reportrage, comme sujet? Ton canard m'a tout l'air d'être un sacré navet ou une feuille de chou!

\- Jaloux, va!»

•

Marie la fille d'Athéna était vexée. Très vexée même. Son super projet d'un journal génial n'avait pas reçu des masses d'approbations de la part de ses demi-frères et demi-soeurs.

Si c'etait comme ça, elle ne les ferait pas participer. Et puis ils n'auraient qu'à se mordre les doigts quand ils verront l'opportunités qu'ils ont bêtement refusé!

Bien elle savait qu'elle voulait faire un journal. Elle avait même le titre. Restait à trouver de sujets.

Elle resta assise, méditant au bord du lac, évoutant d'une oreille distraite le flux et reflux de l'eau. Soudain l'illumination de l'inspiration se fit en elle. Elle n'avait qu'à interviewer des personnes.

Profitant du fait que l'Inspiration ne l'avait pas encore délaissée elle écrivit sur son calepin.

Elle se releva et alla gambader à la recherche de ses victimes ou plutôt invités.

•

Elle tomba d'abord sur Gleeson Hedge en train de taper sur un punching-ball défoncé dans sa salle d'entraînement

«Monsieur Hedge? le héla-t-elle. J'aurai quelques questions à vous poser. C'est pour le futur journal de la Colonie annonça-t-elle non sans fierté.

\- Le futur journal de la Colonie? interrogea le Latino délicieux. Ok je t'écoute.

\- Alors est-ce- que vous avez eu peur un jour pendant votre quête pour vaincre Gaïa?

\- Quoi? Moi peur? Jamais il ne sera dit que Gleeson Hedge le chevalier satyre expert en arts martiaux sans peur ni reproche n'ait eu peur un jour pendant ce long voyage rempli de périls et de dangers. La peur m'est inconnue! déclara-t-il bravache avec emphase.

Derrière lui le punching-ball comme animé par une force mystérieuse heurta en pleine tête son propriétaire.

-Aïeuuh! Encore un coup des dieux ça, je parie! Bon Ok il m'a pu arriver parfois mais rarement d'avoir des accés momentanés de peur mais ceci etait très occasionnel... Aieuh! Se plaignit-il alors que le punching-ball le frappait encore.

Pendant ce temps Marie amusée par le manège du punching-ball - sans aucun doute un dieu quelconque derrière s'ennuyait et avait décidé de punir le pauvre satyre avec un punching-ball.- notait conscienceusment tout ce que le Satyre lui disait.

\- Bon OK je crevais de trouille, j'avais pas envie que Gaïa fasse de moi son quatre-heures. Deja j'ai un peu participé de loin (Aieuh!) Je disais donc que même si on m'a tenu à l'écart lors de la guerre de Chronos j'avais vu les dégâts et franchement ce n'etait pas joli, joli. Même si je me la jouais devant les morveux j'étais encore plus terrifié qu'eux. Et en plus d'avoir peur pour mon pelage de chèvre j'avais peur pour les autres et pour Mellie. J'avais comme vous le dites les humains les boules.

\- D'accord opina Marie. Avez-vous été blessé durant vos aventures?

-Oh trop fois rien. Quelques égratignres de-ci de-la.

Bing! Le punching-ball frappa à bouveau.

\- Bon Ok. Rien que sur la première quête avec le trio de bras cassés Jason Piper et Leo j'ai pas mal dégusté niveau blessure. Je me suis battu contre Encélade quand même. D'ailleurs il avait tellement peur de ma super technique de kung-fu chèvre qu'il a dû fuir par terreur de se faire botter son gros cul de géant...

Bing!

\- Bien je l'admets j'ai pas joué un gros rôle. Ce sont surtout les demi-dieux qui ont fait le sale boulot. Mais je les ai guidé, je les ai aidé ça compte non?

\- Bien... Avez-vous déjà été tente de tout laisser tomber?

\- Jamais! La fureur du dragon ne reculera jamais face aux dangers! Bing! Bon OK plusieurs foiis j'ai failli abandonner. Après le combat contre Encélade on a un epu macére dans notte jus pendant que le bungalow d' Héphaistos concevait l'Argos 2 Moi j'aidais Tristan McLean le père de Piper avec l'aide de Mellie. J'ai bien aimé cette période de ma vie. Il faut savoir que nous satyres avions à cette époque une certaine pression sur nos épaules. Nous devions trouver des demi-dieux leur expliquer leurs situations les ramener à bon port tout en survivant face aux monstres! Or pour une fois je n'avais pas de pression pas de demi-dieu à récupérer. En plus Tristan McLean c'est un costaud qui a vite récupére de sa petite escapade dans notre monde. Bref Millie et moi menions la belle vie. Mais je me suis senti lâche d'abandonner des ados face au dàgers alors que je suis plus vieux plus age Bing! et plus expérimenté qu'eux.

La tentation m'a aussi effleuré vers la fin quand on convoyait Athéna Parthénos parce que moi et les deux mioches on en a bavé. Sans l'espoir de revoir Mellie j'aurai sans doute abandonné...

\- Est-ce que vous êtes heureux d'avoir fait cette quête malgré toutes les difficultés? demanda la jeune fille interloquée.

\- Oui je ne le regrette pas. J'ai aidé à sauver le monde et puis j'ai recontré Mellie grace à cela. Et ça vaut toutes les déesses de la Terre furax du monde!»


	22. 63: Un anniversaire chez les Grace

\- Cette fic est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Altitude" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

•

Je vole et suis au-dessus. Au-dessus de tout plus haut que sur le toit du monde. J'inspire du dioxygène provenant de ma bouteille- ce gaz si indispensable à la vie se fait désirer en haute altitude- et je regarde les lumières des gens ordinaires dans leurs vies normales et maisons mornes.

Avant quand j'étais tout petit et que je croyais que mon père était comme vous et moi- c'est à dire mortel- je faisais partie de cette catégorie-là. La vie n'était pas forcément évidente avec ma mère au chomâge, alcoolique et impuissante mais elle était à peu près ordinaire. Une tragédie tristement banale parmi tant d'autres.

Ce statu quo se mantint jusqu'au jour où Beryl Grace a décidé de m'abandonner aux soins et manigances d'Héra. Thalia ma soeur était folle de rage. Elle était tentée du fuguer mais seule ma présence la retenait. Une fois sa seule raison de rester partie elle s'en est allée. Elle rencontra de nouveaux amis et compagnons de peine alors que Lupa m'éduquait à la romaine. Pendant qu'elle someillait sous la forme d'un pin, je devenais petit à petit un soldat Romain respectable et respecté.

Je secoue ma tête chassant ces pensées douces-amères d'une soeur trop peu connue et me concentre plutôt sur l'altitude qui me grise, m'envivre.

Je me pose délicatement par terre sur le plancher des vaches au milieu des fraisiers de la Colonie des Sang-Mêlés.

Une surprise m'attendait.

Thalia était là avec son arc, son T-Shirt à l'effigie d'une quelconque groupe de punk-rock-grunge-métal. Au milieu de tout ça, un diadème était posé sur ses cheveux corbeaux si dissemblables aux miens.

Je déglutis en voyant le diadéme. Le pouvoir d'Artémis- ou Diane comme je l'ai appris-le nimbe d'une lueur dorée. Elle ne devrait pas être là. Elle devrait être à diriger ses Chasseresses.

Une fois ou deux, au hasard d'une discussion, Nico m'avait parlé des Chasseresses que sa soeur avait rejoint avec une certaine amertume dans la voix. Lorsque je lui avais demandé pourquoi il m'avait expliqué hésitant «Quand quelqu'un rentre dans cet ordre, elle change à tout jamais. Les chasseresses nous ont éloigné Bianca et moi.»

Maintenant je comprends Nico. J'avais le sentiment que si Thalia n'avait pas été Chasseresse et moi prêteur romain nous aurions pu réapprendre à nous connaître. Renouver une complicité fraternelle.

«Jason. Je te souhaite encore une fois un joyeux anniversaire.

\- Merci Thalia la remercie-je un peu étonné- après tout elle me l'avait déjà souhaité par Iris-Mail.

\- Et j'ai un cadeau pour toi. continue-t-elle en brandissant un paquet.

Je louche sur le papier-cadeau et me demande ce qu'il peut bien contenir.

Après les remerciements d'usage je le déballe. Dedans une peau de cerf. Je regarde ma soeur perplexe. Elle me fait signe de l'enfiler et je m'éxécute. Malgré mes années expérience dans le merveilleux je fus surpris quand la peau se métamorphosa en un parachute.

\- Thalia... balbutie-je.

J'ose à peine imaginer la valeur d'u tel cadeau.

\- Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on fête son anniversaire. plaisante-t-elle. J'ai entendu dire que tu sautais souvent. Grâce à cette peau qui peut se metamorphoser en nappe/rideau à motifs de grand'mère/parapluie/parasol/tente/peignoir/parachute tu seras plus en sécurité.

Une bouffée de gratitude s'empara de moi. Sans réfléchir je câline ma soeur après tant d'années de séparations. Cette attitude m'étonne car je ne suis pas habituellement très enclin à m'épancher. Mais je veux retrouver ma soeur.

La guerre m'a appris à être plus fort, meilleur guerrier, plus sage. Mais elle m'a surtout enseigné qu'il fallait que l'on profite au maximum de ses proches car on n'est jamais sûr à cent pour cent de les revoir.

«Est-ce que tu veux inaugurer cette peau avec moi? Demandai-je à brûle-pourpoint.

-J'ai peur de l'altitude. dit Thalia. Percy t'a pas raconté la fois où Apollon m'a laissée conduitre son char? Ça a été un désastre.

\- Allez juste un fois la suppliai-je.

-Bon d'accord cèda-t-elle. Mais c'et nien parce que c'est toi.»

•

«Aarrtrrrghhhh!»

Ma soeur ne mentait pas quand elle disait qu'elle avait le vertige. Je m'aggrippe encore plus à elle et à son harnais de sécurité.

«Fais-moi descendre! hurla-t-elle à moitie hystérique.

Je nous fis descendre. Mais au dernier moment avant de toucher le sol j'opère un looping et nous fait reprendre un tout petit peu d'altitude.

Ma soeur me dévisage avec ces yeux bleus électrique les même que moi et notre père-.

«Aaahhh! Jason Grace. Je vais te tuer.

-Essaye toujours la charrie-je.

\- Et moi qui croyais que les Romains étaient chiants à en mourir.

-Je suis un chieur mais je ne suis pas chiant.-

Pourquoi es-tu aussi taquin aujourd'hui Jason?

-Je ...

-Tu..

-Je suis content qu'on fasse un truc confesse-je.

-C'est vrai qu'on ne se voit pas beaucoup asquiesçe-t-elle.

\- Ce serait bien qu'on se revoit. Qu'on parle et qu'on fasse des trucs ensemble. Non?

\- Aussi longtemps que tes plans n'incluent pas de figures acrobatiques aéérienes je te suis. Maintenant fais-moi descendre pour l'amour de Zeus!»


	23. 24h: Comment bien énerver Athéna

Cet OS a eté ecrit à l'occasion des 24h du FoF. Pour plus d'infos n'hésitez pas à me MP. Le thème était "**Le premier degré de la folie est de se croire sage, et le second est de le proclamer.**"(proverbe italien.).

Merci pour votre soutien,vos commentaires,mises en favoris/suivis. Merci à toi aussi lecteur fantôme. And for the Guest of Ch1&amp;22 I answered to your reviews on my tumblr (same name and search it with #contesdenyx and #rar)

•

Qu'est-ce que la sagesse?

Athéna vous aurait répondu que la sagesse c'était principalement la faculté de pouvoir prendre des décisions éclairées en se basant sur ses propres connaissances. Puis elle aurait rajouté fièrement que la sagesse entrait dans ses attributions. Nul se pouvait se targuer d'être aussi sage qu'elle dans toute l'Olympe. C'est ce qu'elle affirma haut fort et fièrement à un dîner sur le mont Olympe. Toutes ses décisions étaient pesées, calculées et elle ne faisait jamais rien d'inconsidéré.

Mais elle aurait dû tenir sa langue ce jour-là,vraiment. Rien n'alléchait plus les Olympiens que la perspective d'un défi corsé entre l'apéritif dinatoire et le souper.

Sans qu'elle ne le sut un pari se lança entre Arés, Hermés et Aphrodite : un pari dont elle était la victime. Le défi? Faire se mettre en colère Athéna d'ordinaire si sage et maîtresse d'elle-même. Le prix? La gloire et le fait que le vainqueur pouvait demander aux autres participants d'exaucer ses moindres désirs pendant un mois.

Le concours fut lancé.

•

Arès décida de profiter du fait que lui et Athéna étaient des dieux guerriers. Le venin. de la guerre avec son cortège de cauchemars, d'émotions et de rêves de gloire sanglante avait de quoi aider à faire tourner la tête à n'importe quel dieu.

Athéna défendait bec et ongles les Anglais. Lui donnait sa faveur aux Italiens. Un jour ils se croisèrent sur le champs de bataille au milieu des hommes qui combattaient et rendaient leurs derniers soupirs.

Arés fit une chose insensée. Alors que la déesse était sur point de gagner il passa d'une simple apparence humaine à sa vraie forme désintégrant au niveau atomique les Anglais violant ainsi une bonne partie des lois divines. Il arma sa lance et blessa Athéna à l'épaule.

Le fils de Zeus avait reflechi à son plan. Le fait d'avoir perdu la bataille, perdu ses hommes et d'avoir éte blessée aurait dû rendre folle de rage Athéna et lui faire commettre un acte inconsidéré pour se venger de sa défaite. Avec ce plan il était sûr de gagner!

Mais Athéna ne se rua pas tête baissée vers Arès. Elle regarda son demi-frère froidement et disparut reconnaissant tacitement avoir perdu. C'etait sa faute en tant qu'Olympienne elle aurait dû pouvoir arrêter son demi-frère et elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même estimait-elle.

Ceci dit elle s'employa à minutieusement pourrir la vie d'un Arès mecontent d'avoir perdu le pari à chaque bataille suivante.

•

Hermés lui avait décidé que pour remporter le défi il allait devoir démontrer qu'il n'etait pas le dieu de la ruse pour rien.

Les jours suivants il flatta Athena sur sa sagesse, louant ses capacités hors-normes. Pendant ce temps ses fidèles et maltraités serpents George et Martha arpentaient la terre à la recherche d'un humain capable de rivaliser au niveau intellectuel avec la déesse.

Cela leur coûta beaucoup de temps et de frais de déplacement mais ils finirent par dénicher la perle rare:William James Sidis.

Il était d'origine juive ukrainienne et vivait aux États-Unis. Polyglottte il parlait français, anglais, russe, allemand, grec hébreu araméen et turc. Le tout au tendre âge de six ans sinon ce ne serait pas drôle. A l'âge où les enfants se préoccupaient de tirer les couettes de la voisine lui se plongeait dans l'optatif grec, l'alphabet araméen, les déclinaisons russes, la tortueuse orthographe du français, la grammaire allemande et le vocabulaire latin.

Hermés persuada le malheureux de déjeuner avec Athéna. Sidis accepta à contre-coeur mais comment pouvait-il désobéir à un dieu?

Athéna lui posa énormément de questions sur lui. Comment avait-il réussi à tout apprendre? Combien de temps y' avait-il passé? Il lui avait fallu beaucoup de temps à Athéna pour apprendre à parler plusieurs langues et Sidis le faisait avec une insolente facilité.

Caché derrière un pilier Hermés regardait l'araignée qui tissait sa toile. Le brun s'était rappelé du différend qui avait opposé Arachné à Athéna et comment cette dernière était devenue folle de rage de s'être fait égalée en tissage. Il espérait confusément que la même situation se reproduirait

Au début ce plan semblait être sous les meilleurs auspices. Athéna harcelait le pauvre homme de questions ne comprenant pas comment celui-ci qui n'était même pas un de ses enfants puisse être aussi intelligent. Puis le dîner avançait, plus elle fronçait ses sourcils devant cette homme qui osait l'égaler et peut-être pourrait ô grande horreur! la surpasser.

Hermés voyait avec satisfaction la déesse aux yeux pers montrer des signes croissants d'énervement. Encore un peu et elle exploserait. Et à lui le prix!

Mais vint à un moment le sujet des parents. Sidis déclara amer:

«Pour mes parents tout ce qui comptait c'était l'intelligence. Mon père m'a toujours tenu à l'écart des autres enfants. À cause de lui je suis devenu un singe savant tant et si bien que je fus admis à Harvard à l'âge de 11 ans après avoir réussi l'examen d'entrée sur lequel tant d'étudiants se cassent les dents à l'âge de 8 ans! Je n'ai jamais eu d'enfance. Les autres personnes que j'ai pu croiser saufs quelques-uns plus avisés que les autres étaient jaloux de mon intelligence. Pour les adultes j'étais quasi une attraction et pour les enfants j'étais un monstre. Je devais toujours,toujours et encore plus apprendre. Connaître plus de choses, maîtriser encore plus de théorèmes de maths, de formules de sciences, de langues et de notions de droit. J'avais appris 8 langues? Je devais en apprendre une autre -aujourd'hui je parle 70 langues. Je parlais 9 langues? J'ai créé une nouvelle langue comme si ce n'était pas assez. Mon enfance et mon adolescence ont été un enfer consacrées au culte du savoir comme si j'avais été une espèce de moine poussiéreux alors que dans la mason d'à côté les enfants riaient, jouaient à des jeux stupides qui aurait horrifié mon père mais étaient heureux. J'ai fini par couper tout lien avec mes parents et je m'en porte pas plus mal.»

Au fur et à mesure de sa diatirbe Athéna ressentait un peu de pitié pour le jeune homme qui avait vu sa vie broyée par l'avidité de ses parents qui voulaient qu'il réussisse toujours plus. Le savoir devait être souhaité comme un cadeau; et non être subi comme un joug. La jalousie qu'elle avait pu ressentir s'estompa et elle lança un regard malgré tout plein de pitié au jeune homme qui reprenait tant bien que mal son souffle (oui Athéna était capable de pitié!.)

Hermés grogna. Elle n'avait pas piqué de crise de colère son plan tombait à l'eau.

•

Aphrodite gloussa et rajusta ses nattes. Les garçons etaient tellement bêtes. Pour mettre Athéna en rogne Arès s'était pris physiquement à elle , Hermés avait joué la carte de la jalousie.

Elle allait leur montrer qui était le boss ici.

•

Athéna s'était installée confortablement dans la Salle des Centraux. Aujourd'hui elle allait écouter une conférence sur le thème "L'existentialisme est un humanisme."de Jean-Sol Partre. Malheureusment elle ne vit pas Aphrodite assise deux rangsées derrière elle.

L'Olympienne chercha du regard sa cible. Tiens l'intervenant de la conférence etait plutôt pas mal pour son plan avec ses petites lunettes. Il correspondrait plutôt bien à Atgéna. La cible parfaite.

Peu avant que la conférence ne commence il alla dans une salle attenante pour essayer de maîtriser son trac et elle le suivit discrètement.

«Mets cette ceinture ordonna-t-elle en sortant sa ceinture dorée qui avait le pouvoir de rendre son porteur absolument irrésistible.

\- Je vous demande pardon? fit le conférencier en reculant.

\- Mets cette ceinture dorée je te dis. Tu me remercieras plus tard. l'enjôla-t-elle.

-Ah, bien. Très bien.» Le pauvre était devenu un pion envoûté au service de la Chypriote.

Il obtempéra et rentra dans la salle et il reçut un accueil dignes des plus grandes rockstars. Partout les journalistes avec leurs micros, caméras, enregistreurs, se pressaient avides de tout recueillir et influencés sans le savoir par la ceinture dorée qui s'était transformé en cuir de vache qui rendait le philosophe français désirable. Celui-ci cligna des yeux derrière ses lunettes ne comprenant pas la raison d'une telle affluence.

Du public entra par dizaines dans la salle attiré par la ceinture comme le papillon de nuit l'est par la flamme. Des femmes essentiellement qui regardaient le philosophe éperdues d'admiration. Partout la foule se déployait voulant se rapprocher du conferencier qui dut jouer des coudes pour arriver jusqu'à l'estrade.

Quand il s'assit sur la chaise, Athéna le vit enfin. Quand il ouvrit la bouche pour défendre sa thèse elle fut impressionnée. Ce qu'il disait lui semblait être d'une intelligence rare. Comment avait-elle vécu dans l'obscurité jusqu'ici sans la lumière bienfaisante de l'existensialisme? Elle but ses paroles pendant toutes la conférence pendant que d'autres ne pouvant supporter le rayonnement de la ceinture tombèrent en pamoîson.

Derrière elle Aphrodite jubilait. Pour l'instant tout se passait à merveille. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil étonné à son voisin cheveux noirs gominés qui grattait frenetiquement sur sa feuille.

«Vous êtes journaliste?

\- Non pas exactement répondit-il. En fait je suis actuellement en train d'écrire un livre et cette scène vient de me donner une idée donc je me suis dépêché de l'écrire avant de l'oublier.

\- Oh je vois. Que raconte votre livre?

\- C'est une histoire d'amour qui ne se termine pas très bien puisqu'elle meurt.

\- Chic une histoire d'amour tragique! C'est tout ce que j'aime! s'exclama Aphrodite. L'histoires d'amour tragiques l'excitaient et elle repensa émue à Helène et Pâris. Quel beau couple quand même...

\- Chic. marmonna l'écrivain. Chichichichcic. Chick! Merci Madame!

\- Pourquoi? demanda Aphrodite étonnée.

\- Je ne savais pas comment appeler un de mes personnages et vous venez de me trouver son prénom. Ce sera Chick. Merci! Cela faisiat des semaines que je bloquais là-dessus.

\- Mais de rien!» repondit l'immortelle interloquée. Ah ces artistes...

•

Quand la conference toucha à sa fin, Athena se leva de sa chaise. Elle devait rencontrer le conferencier et lui demander de l'epouser!

Elle le poursuivit alors qu'il rentrait dans une voiture accompagnée d'une brune.

« Épousez-moi. S'il vous plaît! l'implora-t-elle.

\- Voyons chéri le reprimanda la femme. Je sais que tu as fait de l'effet à cette conference mais quand même...

\- Votre theorie de l'existentialisme était lumineuse. J'ai notamment adoré l'idée selon laquelle nous ne pouvons choisir que le bien et pas le mal.déclama l'Olympienne des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Ah vous avez aimé? sourit l'homme. Vous devriez dire cela à mon collègue Muscam.

\- Je n'ai jamais rencontré un homme aussi intelligent que vous. Epousez-moi!

\- Vous savez rajouta la brune sur le ton de la plaisanterie bien qu'un peu choquée. On peut toujours s'arranger pour un ménage à trois. Ou a quatre vu qu'il y'a déjà Olga...

\- Vous êtes d'accord. Oh c'est parfait. Tenez, cadeau! offrit la grecque.

Elle sortit un anneau surmonté d'une agathe bleue.

\- Je vous ferai dieu des Conférences dit-elle. Comme ça nous pourrions vivre pour l'eternité.

Sous les yeux du couple qui se disait que peut-être devait-il appeler la police, la gendarmerie, l'hôpital psychatrique n'importe quoi pour les debarasser de cette folle Athena commença à réciter la formule antique pour faire d'un homme un dieu.

Cachée dans le coffre comme dans un maivais vaudeville Aphrodite exultait. Encore une manoeuvre et tout serait fini.

L'orateur se raidit. Cela arrivait souvent aux victimes d'enjôlements.

\- Vous savez vous n'êtes pas trop mon genre dit-il à Athena. Je vous trouve moche avec vos yeux couleurs plaque d'égoût, votre nez est trop proéminent - on dirait une montagne, un cap, une péninsule! Comme disait Rostand- et vos cheveux ressemblent à un virevoltant. En plus vous avez l'air stupide. En un mot comme cent vous donnez la _Nausée_.»

Athéna Pallas était furieuse. Comment osait-on lui dire non à elle la déesse de la sagesse, d'Athènes, de la stratégie militaire, de l'artisanat et de la tapisserie? Elle était la fille de Zeus et alors qu'elle daignait porter de l'intêret à un humain celui-ci la rejetait! Tout ceci méritait punition.

L'exitentialiste ne comprit pas pourquoi quelque chose le grattait ou le chatouillait il ne savait pas très bien. Il se sentait comme engoncé par ses vêtements. Soudain le monde autour de lui grandit, grandit.

Sa compagne Simone hurla.

Il baissa les yeux. Il était vert. Oui vert? Et ses jambes étaient palmées. Que se passait-il?

\- Vous faites une très jolie grenouille le complimenta Aphrodite qui venait d'apparaître sur la banquette arrière , un caméra d'Héphaistos-TV dans les mains rediffusant en direct sur l'Olympe.

Athéna faisait peur à voir. Elle etait là sourcils froncés et butés et rouge de rage et echevelée. Bien loin de l'image froide qu'elle donnait à voir d'habitude. En plus elle venait d'essayer de transformer cet homme en dieu ce qui violait une des regles fondamentales de l'Olyme stipulant que la transformation d'un homme en dieu devait être exceptionelle et reservée aux meilleurs héros ce que n'était pas le philosophe.

\- Aphrodite. grogna Athena. Tu m'as ensorcelée avec ta putain de ceinture, tu viens de m'humilier et tu vas me le payer!»

Aphrodite prit sa ceinture, retransforma Partre en humain, effaça ses souvenirs et ceux de sa compagne et s'enfuit sans demander son reste.

•

A l'Olympe Hermés et Ares étaient estomaqués. Aphrodite avait gagné le pari : elle avait réussi à mettre en colère Athena qui venait de:

\- demander à un humain tout juste rencontré de l'épouser alors qu'elle se proclamait comme insensible à l'amour.

\- vouloir transformer le dit-humain en Dieu des conférences.

\- Devenir folle de rage.

«Et bien articula Arès. Je crois que nous avons été battus à pleine couture. Si Aphrodite survit on va devoir executer le moindre de ses desirs»

•

Désolée Athéna. Je pense que vous avez reconnu les références à L'Écume des Jours et au couple Sartre/De Beauvoir et son oeuvre.

Pour les interessés j'ai écrit un OS crossover Percy Jackson/Hunger Games:)


	24. 24h: Bon anniversaire Octave!

Cet OS a eté ecrit à l'occasion des 24h du FoF. Pour plus d'infos n'hésitez pas à me MP. Le thème était "**Même le diable fut un ange au commencement.**" (Proverbe anglais.)

•

Le dessert était excellent. Octave se découpa une autre grosse part; après tout c'était son gâteau d'anniversaire.

Les invités étaient pour la plupart à moitié endormis après avoir fait la fête toute la nuit (une fête d'anniversaire est toujours une bonne occasion pour se bourrer la gueule.)

Vraiment songea-t-il la légion romaine faisait peine à voir. Ils étaient décoiffés échevelés et pour certains couverts de vomi. En plus quand ils se réveilleront certains auront une gueule de bois carabinée.

Il sortit son portable de sa poche. Cette petite merveille dernière création des Vulcain permettait à ses heureux propriétaires triés sur le volet de reçevoir et d'envoyer des SMS à l'extérieur. Pratique quand on ne pouvait pas forcément toujours employer les messages-Iris.

Il avait reçu 10 messages. La plupart du temps c'était sa famille (il n'était quasiment jamais sorti de Nouvelle-Rome et n'avait que peu de connaissances mortelles.)

De Papa

À Octave.

08h07

Mon rondoudou (je sais que tu es en train de grimacer à ce surnom - Octave sourit son père ne le connaissait que trop bien!). Tu as 15 ans et toutes tes dents! (Encore une blague pourrie et foireuse de son père passé maître en la matière.) J'espère que tout se passe bien pour toi à la Nouvelle-Rome et je suis très content pour toi de ta nomination en tant que sénateur. Je passerai dans quelques jours à la colonie pour te donner ton cadeau. Tu me manques un peu; n'hésite pas à m'appeler!

:)

De Octave

À Papa

Mon rondoudou? Serieusment! C'est Ok si tu m'appelles comme ça mais ne le fais pas devant mes hommes. Je tiens à ma crédibilité, moi. Merci pour tout papa. Je t'appelerai plus tard.

De Maman

À Octave

08h10.

Joyeux anniveraire! Je coirs que ton père à toutdit mais n'hésite surtout pas à nos appeler!

De Octave

À Maman.

Ah je sus content de voir que tu as ENFIN trouvé le moyen d'envoyer des SmS maman pas douée:) Sinon merci et à très bientôt. Je vous aime aussi.

De Octavie

À Octave.

Ahaha frérot à ce qu'y paraît on entre dans la cour des grands ;)? Sinon joyeux anniversaire gros! Je suis en train de déboucher une canette de bière en ton honneur. Je suis une grande soeur attentionnée je le sais. J'espère que tu as pas trop la gueule de bois (au pire la potion "Lendemain de cuite" des Apollon fait des miracles, je confirme.). Je passerai aussi avec les darons spour te donner mon cadeau (un cadeau qui te sera utile tous les jours. Muhahaha.)

De Octave

À Octavie

Ne te bourre pas trop la gueule quand même. Que dirait Nouvelle-Rome s'ils apprenaient que ma soeur est une ivrogne?

De Octavie

À Octave.

Peace, man. J'ai de l'endurance. Je suis le Lance Armstrong de l'alcool.

De Octave

À Octavie

Tu crains vraiment. Mais merci quand même ça va sinon?

De Octavie

À Octave

Ouais rien dans mes études ne résiste à mon génie. Avec mon cerveau et un peu d'aide de mon ami le joint je réussis tous les partiels. Sinon je sais que tu prends très à coeur le cursus honorum mais ne te rend pas malade pour ça. Les parents sont inquiets tu sais (et quand ils sont inquiets ils sont SUPER-chiants ;()

De Octave

À Octavie

Ne t'inquiète pas. Mens sans in corpore sano (Un esprit sain dans un corps sain) après tout.

De Papy

A octave.

Joyeux anniversaire et félicitations pour ta nomination.

De Octave

A papy.

Merci grand-père.

De Papy

À Octave.

De rien. Fais honneur à la famille.

De Tante May

A Octave

Joyyuekxueux anniversaire.

De Octave

A tante May

Merci:)

Les autres SMS étaient de simples connaissances à qui il envoya sans scrupules un message groupé de remerciements.

Son portable sonna au rythme de "Don't you dare forget the Sun." Octave s'empêcha de décrocher.

« Allô?

\- Allô Octave? Ici tante May? Joyeux anniversaire! Je suis fière de toi sept ans c'est l'âge de la raison.

-Merci beaucoup Tante May remercia-t-il ne précisant pas qu'il avait non pas sept ans mais quinze ans.

\- Oh il est mignon et poli comme tout n'est-ce-pas Hermès? (les sourcils d'Octave se froncèrent à l'entente du nom grec.) Bien mieux élevé que mon Luke. Oh Octave ce gamin est désobéissant; il ne veut plus manger mes cookies et mes sandwichs. En plus il a disparu sur le chemin de l'école. J'ai peur qu'un pédophile l'ait kidnappé, brrrr. Mais Hermès me dit que ce n'est pas le cas qu'il est en sûreté. Mais mon fils est devenu bizarre il est venu me voir et me dire qu'il avait besoin de ma bénédiction pour une baignade! Pour une baignade t'imagines Octave! Qu'est-ce que c'est pompeux! Et puis y'a ses amis qui sont venus. Deux bruns. D'ailleurs celui aux yeux bleus était légèrement con sur les bords il voyait même pas que l'autre le regardait avec des yeux de merlan frit ou de chiot abandonné ou comme ce chat dans Shrek voila.- J'adore ce chat dans Shrek d'ailleurs. Sinon joyeux anniversaire Octave. Je t'enverrai mon cadeau par colis-Hermès.

-Mercure c'est mieux. rectifia machinalement l'oracle.

-Hermès,Mercure même combat. Même si je préfère Hermès. Sinon je vais te laisser j'ai quelque chose au four et oh je crois que c'est en train de cramer. Je devrais y'aller avant de foutre le feu à la maison. Arghgh. Porte-toi bien et Bises!

-Bises!» parvint-il à articuler la voix enrouée de peine.

Il raccrocha. Sa tante lui faisait de la peine. Il ne l'avait jamais connue avant mais elle était joyeuse enjouée, pleine de vie quoi. Mais depuis la disparition de son fils et cousin d'Octave son caractère déjà excentrique n'avait fait qu'empirer. Et depuis peu elle hallucinait et racontait qu'elle avait revu son fils qu'il était toujours en vie. Octave aurait voulu espérer que Luke soit toujours vivant mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusions: il était impossible qu'un gamin de sept ans survive seul dans la nature.

Luke Castellan était mort. À chaque fois qu'un Nouveau arrivait à la Nouvelle-Rome, Octave avait toujours une pointe d'espoir insensé: Et si c'était lui? Mais il était toujours déçu.

«Tout va bien Octave? lui demanda Mihael.

\- Oui tout va bien aboya-t-il un peu rude à l'adresse de son filleul hawaïen. Tu ne saurais pas ou j'ai mis mon discours pour après-demain?

\- Dans ton bureau. Mais tu vas aller travailler?

-Oui Rome n'attend pas.

\- Mais comment tu fais ? Moi j'ai encore mal au crâne. Tu ne vas pas te reposer?

\- Non ça ira. Après-demain je fais mon discours d'intronisation en tant que sénateur. Il faut que je sois prêt. Tout doit absolument et à tout prix être parfait!»

•

Côte anglophone y'a beaucoup d'auteurs qui pensent qu'Octave est de la famille de Luke. Cette idée me plaisait bien...

Merci pour les commentaires! 62 c'est incroyable!


	25. 65 Drague silvestre

Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Arbre" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp." Percy Jackson est à RR et Ricki m'appartient:)

•

«Yo! Je suis Ricki le plus bel arbre de la forêt! Wesh Long Island en force eh! Mais pourquoi ce regard sceptique, beauté? Au fait en parlant d'yeux t'en as de très beaux, de superbes yeux de vaches encore plus transperçants qu'une hallebarde. D'ailleurs à ce propos hé mamzelle, ton daron il serait pas astronaute? Non mais parce qu'il a volé le ciel pour le mettre dans tes si beaux yeux! Et ces cheveux rahlalalalala qu'est-ce qu'ils sont beaux. Mais eh hé pourquoi tu me pourfends du regard?

Elle soupira. Encore lui...

\- Tu as utilisé "wesh"et "poourfendre". Je suis surprise de cet écart du niveau de langage. Et fous-moi la paix je ne veux pas comme tu dis "baiser un bon coup, ma dulcinée."

\- Mais euh je tire mes conseils de drague de ces livres "La Bible du Dragueur moderne" et "Comment la faire tomber dans vos bras en dix secondes avec nos quatre-vingt-dix-neuf leçons" Il y'est même marqué "Efficacité garantie: satisfait ou remboursé"!

\- Dans ce cas, un conseil fais-toi rembourser. Surtout que je peux difficilement tomber dans des bras que tu n'as pas puisque tu n'est qu'un arbre.

\- Je ne suis qu'un arbre... Tu me vexes, voyons je ne suis pas _un_ arbre mais _l'_arbre. Je suis Ricki le roi des sapins et le plus beau, le plus vert, le plus épineux. Même que la chanson" Ô mon beau sapin" elle est à propos de moi!

\- Mais oui bien sûr et ma grand'mère c'est la reine d'Angleterre.

-Ta grand'mère a regné sur le monde avec son mari Chronos le coupeur de couilles . Donc techniquement elle a regné sur l'Angleterre.

-... . L'autre arbre ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Ricki la fatiguait.

\- Je sais je t'éblouis avec mon swagg divin.

-... Elle pensait que si elle se taisait, il finirait par se lasser et partir.

\- Dulcinée quels maux tourmentent votre âme? Seriez-vous mélancolique? Ah les affres du coeur sont toujours les plus durs à soigner mais je saurai prendre soin de ce petit oiseau palpitant dans une cage d'os. Confiez-le moi je ferais bouclier de ma vie pour le protéger de tout ce monde qui lui en veut, qui désire sa souffrance, qui se complaint dans sa douleur. Vous n'avez que trois petits mots à dire. déclama-t-il avec tout la passion dont un dryade de sapin légèrement schizophrène pouvait en être capable.

-Je crois que je préférai encore quand t'étais en mode"Kaïra" je crois.

\- Wesh mamzelle je suis ton iench eh. L'ombre de ton iench même. Je suis prêt à tout pour toi je le jure sur la tête de ma mère l'érable.

\- Laisse ta pauvre mère tranquille.

\- Mais euh je veux juste qu'on partage nos sèves mon petit pin. Allez...

\- C'est d'un de ces goûts... souffla-t-elle exaspérée. Si seulement il pouvait s'en aller...

\- Eh quoi? Wesh je t'écrirai des poèmes en alexandrins sur ta beauté irradiant sur ce monde et brûlant mon coeur. Je suis jaloux de ces oiseaux qui font leur nid sur toi,de ces humains en orange qui pleurent devant toi et qui te font pleurer des larmes de chlorophylle. Je voudrais être l'eau que tes racines puisent pour être tout le temps près de toi, le rayon de soleil qui caresse tes épines.déclara-t-il éperdu.

\- Avoue la déclaration c'est tu as demandé à quelqu'un de te l'écrire? demanda-t-elle sarcastique.

\- Non pourquoi? Je n'ai fait que suivre le conseil 49 p109 du livre " Faites-lui une déclaration d'amour où vous lui avouez sans détour vos sentiments Faites-lui comprendre à quel point elle est importante pour vous et à quel point vous l'aimez. N'oubliez pas cependant de rester dans la sobriété: trop d'amour tue l'amour." Bon je n'ai pas très bien compris le mot sobrieté mais ça ne devait pas être très important.

\- Ça se voit!

\- Eh te moque pas en étant un sapin on n'a pas vraiment accés à Wikipedia ou la dernière edition du Larousse.

\- Arrête de me soûler tu veux juste une partie de jambes enfin de racines en l'air que tu n'auras jamais.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'une partie de jambes en l'air bien que ce point représente un bonus non négligeable. Je t'aime Thalia petit pin de mon coeur!

-Mais nous n'avons pas de coeur puisque techniquement nous sommes des arbres.

-Roooh ne me casse pas dans ton élan si bien sûr que les arbres ont un. la contredit-il.

-Non!

-Si!

-Non!

-Si!

-Non!

\- Les arbres ont un coeur puisque c'est moi Ricki le roi des sapins qui le dit!

\- Arrête avec tes débilités et vas draguer une autre! Je ne veux plus te voir , tu me fais chier!

-Peut-être mais je te distrais, avoue Thalia!

-Il y'a une différence entre la distraction et l'ennui!

-Bouhouhouh tu es méchant avec moi! Je m'en vais pleurer dans un coin toutes les larmes de mon petit coeur!»

•

Thalia regardait le sapin qui avait été fauché par la tempête qui avait fait rage sur Long Island la veille.

C'était celui de Ricki.


	26. 66 Rupture

\- Cette fic est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Rupture" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

•

Se remettre avec son ex c'est comme manger son vomi. C'est amer et très stupide.

Pourtant Sally aurait tout donné pour pouvoir avoir Poseidon près d'elle à nouveau.

Quand elle se reveillait le matin la place de gauche sur le lit minuscule et défoncé du bungalow était froide. Elle ne retrouvait plus une tonne de poissons si frais qu'ils semblaient encore frétiller disposée sur la table. Avant partout il y'avait l'odeur de la mer.

Son rire , ses sourires, ses blagues, son corps, son coeur lui manquaient.

Quand elle se lavaiit elle sentait, reniflait, humait, traquait l'odeur de Poséidon sur sa peau. Mais cela faisait deux jours qu'il était parti.

Elle avait l'impression de parler d'un mort -il est parti en mer et a fait naufrage aura-t-elle coutume de dire à son fils trop curieux-. Mais il était pourtant bien vivant et le sera encore bien après elle et son bébé. Il naviguera encore de tempêtes déchaînées à des eaux plus calmes tandis qu'elle sera retournée à son était de poussière. Il souriera encore à sa femme alors qu'elle elle n'aura plus que des cheveux blancs.

Il restera le même et elle parvenue à éclosion se fanera.

Mais elle savait dès qu'elle avait appris que non son dernier béguin n'était pas du même monde -au sens propre du terme- que de toute façon cette histoire était avortée avant même de commencer.

Toutes les histoires d'amour se terminent mal. Mais peu d'histoires d'amour vous laissent un enfant.

Elle avait fait une échographie -Poseidon avait eu la délicatesse de lui laisser une énorme liasse de billets-. C'était un garçon qui était heureusement en bonne santé. Mais Sally mentirait si elle disait que la pensée de l'avortement n'avait pas effleuré son esprit.

Elle venait de vivre une rupture avec le premier gomme qu'elle avait aimé. Elle était jeune, sans diplôme sans situation professionnele stable et sans bien. Dès le 20 elle se nourissait de cosnerves deguelasses à prix cassé et elle avait passé trois ans avec les mêmes vêtements juste de plus en plus usés.

Son seul luxe était Montauk ( elle se privait pour y'aller.)Comment pourrait-elle assurer un avenir stable à l'enfant? Elle avait pensé à avorter mais voir le petit être l'avait attendrie. Bien sûr elle pouvait aussi confier l'enfant à un orphelinat. Mais Sally elle-même avait été orpheline, avait vécu avec un manque un trou dans le coeur que personne n'avait comblé jusqu'à Poséidon (d'ailleurs depuis leur rupture le coeur était redevenu béant.) Elle y avait survécu mais elle se refusait à laisser son enfant vivre ça. Une vie où les autres se moqueraient du "sans-famille", une vie à se demander en larmes "Pourquoi moi?". Elle passerait sa vie tourmentée par cet enfant et ce qu'il deviendrait un demi-dieu perdu dans un monde inadapté à lui à la merci des monstres qu'elle voyait. Et si elle avortait elle passerait sa vie tormentée par ce qui aurait pu être. Idem pour l'accouchement sous X.

Et puis les visages de ses parents la sermonnaient. Ils n'avaient pas pu s'occuper d'elle car ils étaient morts mais elle elle était vivante. Elle pouvait le faire. Et elle le fera. Elle s'en occupera et deviendra la meilleure mère du monde malgré les courants contraires.

Son coeur était lourd. Elle avait rêvé un moment que Posédion abandonne sa femme légitime et vienne partager le restant de sa vie avec elle. Qu'il renonce à tout pour elle. Il avait semblé hésitant, prêt à le faire. Elle aurait pu demander à être divinisée et à vivre pour l'éternité avec lui à vivre d'amour et d'eau salée et à supporter la jalousie d'Amphytrie.

Mais ils étaient trop raisonnables pour leur bien et maintenant qu'ils avaient choisi autant avancer plutôt que se morfondre.


	27. 69 Purée!

Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Purée" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp. Percy Jackson appartient à Rick Riordan mais la fille Jackson m'appartient!

«Bon fais l'avion toi! J'en ai marre grogna Annabeth qui essayait de nourrir sa fille avec de la purée de carottes depuis bientôt un quart d'heure

\- Mais Annabeth ma douce tu sais bien que je déteste faire l'avion. tenta de se justifier Percy

Sa femme le toisa de haut en bas d'un regard noir (mais qui devint momentanément appréciateur quand il rencontra -fortuitement bien sûr- les fesses musclées de Percy) mais revêtit immédiatement son masque colérique quand elle comprit que le fils de Poséidon l'avait mise à jour. Il fallait bien garder un peu de crédibilité par Toutatis!

\- Percy si tu veux pas devoir momentanément partir de notre lit je te suggère d'y mettre un peu du tien. Intimida la blonde d'un ton très agacé et plein de sous-entendus.

Percy lui pouvait comprendre:

«Je vais te virer du lit à coup de coups de pieds dans le derrière (et que t'aies de belles fesses ne changent rien je n'aurai pas de pitié) et t'as vraiment interet à réussir crois-moi...»`

Il déglutit.

\- Chérie tu as tes règles ou quoi?

\- Arrête de te foutre de mes règles ce n'est pas drôle. Et n'essaye pas de te défiler fais l'avion.

\- Mais je peux appeler Sanaha.

Sanaha était la satyre (satyresse peut-être?) qui faisait le ménage chez les Jackson (et Zeus savait que le couple avait besoin d'une femme de ménage vu le caractère bordélique de Percy. Pour nettoyer les restes de soirée c'était pas mal aussi)

\- Non ce n'est pas ton rôle. Ne te défile pas Percy.

-Mais… essaya-t-il de protester.

\- Nous avons été deux à faire ce bébé que je sache putain! Fit Annabeth exaspérée à cause de nuits blanches trop nombreuses.

\- Non pas putain fit Percy en essayant d'enfourner la cuillère dans la bouche d e sa fille qui la regardait d'un air remarquablement blasé. Nous avions dit que pour éviter d'apprendre à notre fille des jurons, nous les remplacerons par «Purée!» ou «Punaise!»

\- Punaise j'avais oublié. Mais fais mieux que l'avion que ça.

\- Vrovroumbroum. Regarde le joli avion fit Percy en agitant la cuillère dans tous les sens (manquant de peu de répandre de la purée partout dans la cuisine Ikea).

Le petit bébé suivait le trajet de la cuillère avec les yeux pers de sa grand-mère maternelle et faisait de grands gestes avec ses bras.

\- Je crois qu'elle essaye de t'applaudir déduisit Annabeth.

-Ouais eh ben on n'est pas au spectacle grogna le brun allez mange!

\- Areuh arouh couina le bébé.

\- Parfois j'ai l'impression que les bébés ont leur propre langage. Constata la virginienne

\- J'ai surtout l'impression qu'elle se fout de nous. Et pas que parfois.

\- Attends je sais quoi faire! s'exclama Annabeth. Elle saisit son portable et composa un numéro (maintenant elle pouvait utiliser des téléphones étant donné qu'Hazel avait dressé des murs de Brume tout autour de la maison dissuadant ainsi les monstres d'attaquer.)

\- Allô Piper? Est-ce que tu pourrais venir? On aurait besoin de toi pour une mission importante.

* * *

\- Et voila c'est fait fit Piper d'un ton très content en rangeant la petite cuillère dans le lave-vaisselle.

\- Heureusement que l'enjôlement existe pour la persuader de manger la purée prescrite par le pédiatre. soupira Annabeth. Put… Purée se reprit-elle en voyant le regard noir de Percy je ne comprends pourquoi elle déteste autant la purée de carottes. C'est du Blédina quand même…

\- Mais j'arrive pas à croire que l'on doit l'enjôler pour qu'elle mange. C'est dingue quand même. C'est peut-être une capricieuse un peu chichiteuse … suggéra Percy.

\- Sûrement approuva Piper. En tout cas c'est dingue j'ai rarement vu une personne aussi résistante à l'enjôlement surtout à un âge aussi tendre. Mais tant mieux cela prouve qu'elle a un caractère fort et qu'elle ne se laissera pas berner par des monstres facilement.

\- Oui c'est vrai qu'elle a son petit caractère déjà et je sens que ça va nous donner du fil à retordre à l'adolescence. fit Percy qui soupirait par avance en pensant aux nombreux problèmes dans lesquels sa fille pour l'instant adorable allait se fourrer. Il n'avait pas vraiment hâte qu'elle grandisse.

\- D'un autre côté elle ne pourra jamais faire pire que nous à l'adolescence relativisa Annabeth.

\- c'est vrai qu'elle aura du mal à vous battre au niveau des fugues.» rit Piper


	28. 70 Dîner chez les Solace-Ernst

Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Joie" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp. Percy Jackson appartient à Rick Riordan. Ah et l'histoire se déroule quelques années après la guerre contre Gaïa.

Nico serra discrètement la main de Will en signe de réconfort. Le guérisseur fit un pauvre sourire à son cadet; ses jambes tremblotaient, ses dents dansaient fébrilement le flamenco et son visage blêmissait à vue d'oeil.

«Courage.

-Merci je vais en avoir besoin, je crois. fit Will tout penaud. Mais bon je me dis que après avoir survécu à deux guerres, survivre à ce repas de famille ne devrait pas être non plus totalement infaisable. Au pire si ça devient vraiment tendu tu fais un vol d'ombres OK?»

Nico scruta son compagnon (son estomac fit un looping de joie à cette pensée. Enfin il était avec Will! Et Zeus savait que ce n'avait pas été vraiment tous les jours facile!). Il était assez rare que Will qui était habituellement absolument pas du genre à se prendre la tête soit stressé. Cependant aujourd'hui n'était pas ordinaire...

C'était le premier dîner de Nico avec sa «belle-famille». Lui aussi appréhendait ce moment. Il allait devoir procéder par ellipses et mentir par omission car il débarquait dans un grand repas de famille. En plus d'être un demi-dieu Nico présentait une autre handicap; il était un homme. Or la famille Solace n'était pas au courant de la bisexualité de Will.

Il inspira. Il avait envie de fuir, de se barrer en courant à dos de Kitty mais il ne devait pas le faire. Il devait rester et soutenir Will.

Will. Comment une seule personne pouvait-elle devenir aussi importante en si peu de temps ? Will éclairait sa personne sous un angle nouveau. Nico pensait se connaître et connaître tout de la vie, de l'amour et des déceptions et rancoeurs qu'il engendrait mais il s'était lourdement trompé. 

L'interphone sonna.

Ils entrèrent dans le hall timidement et éblouis par la lumière cruelle des lampes. Plus les marches menant à l'appartement s'égrenaient, plus Will s'en voulait de ne pas avoir au moins fait son coming-out . Il était bisexuel et avait déjà présenté une fille à sa mère en plus. Elle n'allait rien comprendre pensait-il alors que la porte s'ouvrait.

Nico regarda la belledoche. Elle était blonde comme Will et avait le même sourire avec les dents de devant un peu écartées – des dents de bonheur-. Sourire qui mua rapidement en une expression de surprise quand elle vit que Will ne comptait visiblement pas lui présenter elle mais _lui._

«C'est qui lui? Demanda une voix féminine provenant du fond de la salle avant même que Nico n'eut le temps de dire bonjour. La propriétaire de celle-ci, une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds platine regardait Nico d'un air étonné. L'Italien la reconnut immédiatement grâce aux photos que Will lui avait montré: il s'agissait d'Alexia la demi-sœur cadette de Will .

\- Allons, allons Alexia, ne brusque pas notre invité. Nico adressa un sourire reconnaissant à un homme chauve, encore habillé d'un tablier de cuisine, qui arrivait fort opportunément.

\- Je croyais que tu me présentais ta petite amie fit Alexia.

\- Et si nous passions au salon? suggéra le chauve. Nico éprouva une soudaine bouffée de gratitude à l'égard de cet homme. Au fait je m'appelle David et je suis le beau-père de Will. se présenta-t-il en serrant vigoureusement la main de Nico.

-En...enchanté bredouilla le demi-dieu je suis Nico Di Angelo

\- Di Angelo releva un brun qui semblait avoir une petite trentaine d'anné Nico n'avait pas tout de suite vu assis sur une chaise. Tu es italien?

\- Euh oui… marmonna Nico en espérant que son interlocuteur n'allait pas lui poser trop de questions sur l'Italie moderne. Quand il était parti, Mussolini était encore au pouvoir et il avait eu du mal à rattraper le retard.

\- Ah mais excusez-moi je suis Nicolas le fils de David.

Nico hocha la tête. Bon sang de bonsoir l'arbre généalogique côté maternel de Will était plus complexe que celui paternel.

Ils passèrent à table dans un silence gêné.

«Alors Will tu es homosexuel? demanda Alexia.

\- Mais tu nous avais présenté une fille pourtant. Lou je crois ou un truc du genre. rappela la mère étonnée. (Nico fronça les sourcils.)

\- Je ne suis pas homosexuel mais bisexuel. révéla Will dans un soupir de soulagement.

\- Donc t'aimes les hommes ou les femmes? l'interrogea sa demi-sœur perplexe.

-Les deux.

\- Mais t'aimes pas plus un sexe que l'autre? Et vous vous protégez bien des IST? s'enquit sa mère.

\- Euh je ne suis pas sûr que ça te regarde,maman. marmonna Will étonné.

\- Mais t'es sûr que ce n'est pas juste une phase? persista Alexia

\- Et si nous parlions d'autre chose plutôt que de mettre mal à l'aise notre convive? demanda Nicolas avec un grand sourire. Alors que fais-tu dans la vie Nico?

\- Je suis… hésita-t-il en se rappelant la fausse vie qu'il s'était inventé la veille. Je travaille dans le tourisme. Notamment euh la Grèce. J'organise des circuits touristiques à thème passant notamment par Athènes.

\- Ah tant mieux moi qui voulais faire un voyage en Europe, vous tombez bien. fit David.

-Euh mes circuits ont essentiellement pour thème la mythologie grecque.

-Oh c'est très intéressant. dit poliment Nicolas. Je ne sais pas si Will te l'a dit mais je suis professeur d'histoire en lycée Et ça marche bien?

-Oui très bien je n'ai pas à m'en plaindre.

\- Et sinon votre famille? demanda la belle-mère.

-Ma famille. Euh mon père est… travaille pour une entreprise de prospection du sous-sol et voyage beaucoup. (il sentit le sol trembler sous ses pieds) J'ai également une demi-sœur qui travaille en tant que magicienne dans un cirque. (il se promit de présenter ses plus plates excuses à Bianca et à sa mère pour les avoir ainsi passées sous silence mais il ne voulait pas entrer dans des détails trop intimes et douloureux.)

\- Comment vous êtes vous connus?

\- A la colonie d'été. rétorqua Will rapidement.

-Ah ton camp d'été bizarre,là? releva Alexia. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi maman n'a jamais voulu m'y envoyer ça a l'air trop cool! (Nico et Will échangèrent un sourire de connivence. Les expressions ''Colonie des Sangs-mêlés'' et ''cool'' ne pouvaient pas cohabiter dans la même phrase)

-Ah vous êtes donc comme Will? demanda la mère (la seule avec David à être au courant de la véritable identité du père de Will) d'un coup beaucoup plus inquiète. Elle dévisageait fixement Nico en essayant sans doute de deviner qui pouvait bien être son parent divin.

-Oui». fit Nico 

Malgré un certain malaise, le reste du repas se passa beaucoup mieux que Will ne l'espérait initialement.

Ils prirent congé et promirent de recevoir les Solace-Ernst un jour chez eux.

Un fois dans la voiture, Will prit brusquement Nico par la taille et lui déposa un baiser aérien sur les lèvres ignorant le regard furibond d'une passante.

''Tu m'as l'air tout joyeux. Releva Nico d'un ton blasé alors que les mains de Will se faisaient plus baladeuses…

-Oh oui. Je suis fier d'avoir fait et mon coming-out et de t'avoir présenté à ma famille. soupira Will. Après tant d'années de doute, crois-moi c'est une libération.

\- Et si on fêtait ça? Suggéra Nico l'air de rien.

\- Tes désirs sont des ordres _il mio amore_.'' Rit Will


	29. 73 Parenté inattendue

Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Bébé" en une heure-bon j'avoue j'ai un peu triché mais j'étais très inspirée!-. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

Annabeth Chase appartient à Rick Riordan

* * *

_Un autre jour._ Pensa Frederick Chase alors qu'il s'extirpait avec grand'peine de son lit. Il n'avait rien de spécial à faire aujourd'hui. Les pièces détachées d'avion de chasse qu'il avait commandé avant-hier sur Amazon – c'était magique tout ce qu'on pouvait trouver sur ce site- n'arriveraient pas avant une bonne quinzaine de jour. Il avait publié récemment un article sur l'utilisation du sous-marin durant la Guerre de Sécession et il n'avait donc pas besoin de recommencer à rédiger un autre article immédiatement. De plus il avait récemment reçu une subvention gouvernementale.

Tout était au beau fixe.

Il menait une vie plutôt solitaire- il entretenait des rapports distendus avec sa famille et il était célibataire mais cela lui convenait pleinement. Quand il était seul il pouvait mener sa vie comme il l'entendait – rédiger un article entre 3 et 6 h du matin, aller essayer un nouvel engin de guerre le dimanche matin, s'absorber dans la lectures de romans historiques des jours durant. Aucune femme n'avait été capable de supporter plus de quelques mois cette routine infernale -Frederick avait même pris l' habitude de plaisanter en disant qu'il était marié à Clio la muse de l'histoire-. Excepté une.

Athéna et ses magnifiques yeux pers. L'historien l'avait rencontré alors qu'il trimait misérablement dans un restaurant minable -il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour se payer l'université d'Harvard et ses frais d'inscriptions pharaoniques.-

* * *

_Quelques années plus tôt_

«C'est prêt Madame annonça-t-il en servant le plat de pâtes carbonara.

La cliente l'entendit à peine. Elle était plongée dans un livre qu'il reconnut rapidement _La France de Vichy _écrit par Aron.

\- Ah c'est un livre très instructif dit-il (il était distrait et impulsif un mélange détonnant). Il a complètement bouleversé la vision que les Français se faisaient du régime de Vichy.

Elle daigna relever la tête de son livre. Il n'avait jamais vu des yeux -ils étaient aussi gris qu'une soirée d'été et tout d'une seule nuance-. Encore aujourd'hui il était incapable de se rappeler la couleur exacte de ses cheveux-roux aubrun brun ?- mais la coiffure était assez démodée -c'était des nattes tressées comme celle qu'arboraient les femmes grecques sur les poteries-. Or Frederic aimait tout ce qui était démodé.

-Ah oui ? C'est assez rare de rencontrer quelqu'un s'y connaissant sur un sujet aussi pointu. Dit-elle d'une voix mélodieuse avec un léger accent étranger.

-Aron est un grand historien, il a osé aller contre les idées reçues des Français. Continua-t-il.

-Qui est pour vous le plus grand historien que cette Terre ait jamais porté ?

Cette question le décontenança. Normalement les gens -y compris ses propres frères et sœurs- étaient vite barbés par ses discours enflammés sur l'histoire. Et là il avait une femme ravissante intéressée par le même sujet que lui qui lui accordait de l'attention. Le tableau était trop parfait, il y'a forcément un truc qui cloche se dit-il.

-Je pense que c'est Hérodote.

-Pourquoi Hérdodote ?

-Parce que c'est le premier véritable historien. Il a essayé de raconter autre chose que les mythes -il a par exemple reconnu qu'il n'avait trouvé aucune preuve de l'existence des Hyperboréens et il a essayé de faire preuve d'une certaine objectivité. C'est également le premier géographe. On peut lui reprocher quelques défauts mais pour moi c'est le plus grand historien. »

La réponse avait beaucoup plu à Athéna et d'autres rendez-vous avaient suivi. Il avait appris quelque temps après que cette femme aussi belle qu'intelligente était la déesse grecque Athéna. Ils s'étaient longtemps côtoyés -elle l'avait aidé pour son doctorat-. Il savait qu'elle voyait d'autres hommes mais il s'en fichait. Il était loin d'être un mec possessif, chérissait son indépendance de célibataire et s'estimait déjà très chanceux de pouvoir fréquenter un tant soit peu une déesse.

* * *

Alors que l'universitaire sirotait un bol de lait aux Chocapics, la sonnerie retentit. Un peu étonné -_Les pièces détachées sont déjà arrivées ?_\- il ouvrit.

Au lieu de trouver un livreur en uniforme, il y'avait… un berceau doré. Le détail le plus surprenant n'était pas le fait qu'il était en or, où que la personne ayant sonné s'était volatilisée, ou qu'il y'avait un berceau devant sa porte en cette froide nuit de… Non le plus surprenant était la présence d'un bébé qui dormait le poing fermé.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne pouvait pas décemment laisser ce bébé là à la merci de la météo et du premier venu mal intentionné. D'un autre côté il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire d'un bébé. S'il le faisait tomber ?

«Eh Docteur Chase, Petit coquin c'est votre bébé ?! le héla la vieille voisine -Frederic était sûr qu'elle était plus vieille que certaines des pièces de sa collection.

-Mon quoi ? balbutia-t-il interdit. No-nn-non pas du tout ? (Il avait des défauts d'élocution qui avaient tendance à revenir au pire moment -notamment quand il était embarrassé-)

-Allons on a tous fait des folies dans notre jeunesse.

-Mais puisque je vous dis que…

Il fut interrompu par un pleur. Le bébé pleurait et au moment où il ouvrit ses yeux, Frederick en resta coi de stupeur. Les yeux étaient ceux d'Athéna il aurait pu le jurer sur son édition limitée de _A History of the Decline and Fall of the Roman Empire _ de Gibbon.

D'ailleurs ce n'était que maintenant qu'il réalisait quand le nez du bébé c'était le sien celui qu'il voyait tous les matins dans la glace. Un nez de Chase.

-Que vais-je faire de toi ?

-Areuh.

-J'ai besoin d'un bon café, je dois être en train de rêver ce n'est pas possible.

Il rentra à l'intérieur avec le berceau et ferma la porte enfin essaya de fermer la porte. Quelque chose-ou plutôt quelqu'un- la coinçait.

-Eh ce n'est pas très poli de me fermer la porte au nez. Dit quelqu'un. L'Américain cligna des yeux -un adolescent au teint mat et aux cheveux bouclés était apparu soudainement. Il avait un bermuda et un T-Shirt avec l'inscription « **Je suis un vent-tard »**. Il portait également une épée dans un métal que Frederick n'avait jamais vu. Ce léger détail le persuada de laisser entrer l'inconnu.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Fit-il.

-On m'appelle Zéphyr le vent de l'Ouest et du Printemps mais vous pouvez m'appeler Conrad également. C'est moi qui ai sonné à votre porte. Athéna m'a demandé de vous remettre le bébé et cette lettre.

Il claqua des doigts et une enveloppe apparut.

-Mais ce n'est pas Hermès ou Iris les messagers des dieux, normalement ?

-Oh un mortel qui s'y connaît en mythologie grecque. Fit le vent d'un ton appréciateur. Ouais vous avez raison mais des fois les dieux préfèrent avoir recours aux dieux du vent. Nous nous faufilons partout et surtout nous sommes moins cleptomanes et bavards qu 'Hermés.

-Ah d'accord. »

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe précautionneusement avec un coupe-papier.

_Cher Frédérick,_

_Voici notre enfant. Tu as pour tâche d'en prendre soin. Je te verserai tous les mois une petite rente pour que vous puissiez vivre confortablement. Plus tard les monstres seront sans doute attirés par son sang de demi-dieu il faudra l'envoyer à la Colonie des Sang-Mêlés pour que Chiron lui apprenne le maniement des armes._

_Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde,_

_Déesse Athéna_

-Mais je ne peux pas m'occuper d'un bébé.

-Ah il fallait réfléchir avant de fricoter avec des déesses.

-Mais…

-Je t'arrête tout de suite mortel. Les enfants d'Athéna ne naissent pas comme les autres. Ce sont des idées, les fruits d'un amour, d'une symbiose intellectuelle entre la déesse et un mortel-ou une mortelle parfois-. Ce n'est pas de l'_éros_ l'amour physique mais plus de la φιλία / _philía_ qui peut se traduire par l'amitié, l'amour bienveillant, le plaisir de la compagnie.

-Je connais mon Bailly merci mais je ne peux pas m'occuper d'un bébé.

-Ah ça ce n'est pas de mon ressort. Sur ce, j'ai fini ma mission, je me casse. Bye ! »

Frederic resta seul après que Zéphyr/Conrad se soit évaporé. Il fallait qu'il persuade Athéna de reprendre le bébé. Mais comment contacter une déesse ? Il se précipita vers le rayon « mythologie » de la bibliothèque et éplucha les ouvrages jusqu'à trouver la solution avoir recours à la déesse de l'arc-en-ciel. Un peu circonspect, il essaya quand même en utilisant un prisme et une vieille drachme qui faisait partie de sa collection numismatique. A son plus grand étonnement ce procédé enfantin fonctionna.

Athéna était encore plus belle que dans son souvenir.

-Frederick ? Fit-elle étonnée. Comment as-tu pu me contacter ?

\- J'ai trouvé la solution dans un de mes livres sur la mythologie et la sorcellerie en Grèce Antique. Mais trêve de bavardages c'est à propos du… bébé que tu m'as laissé devant ma porte.

-Oui c'est bien le nôtre. Tu peux faire un test de parenté si tu veux, mais je jure sur le Styx que c'est le tien.

\- Je ne conteste pas ma parenté c'est juste que je ne peux pas m'en occuper. Est-ce que tu pourrais la reprendre ?

La déesse sembla être estomaquée.

-Non. Les demi-dieux doivent être élevés par leurs parents mortels !

-Mais je ne pourrais jamais m'occuper d'un bébé. Je serai capable de me barrer en congrès à l'autre bout des Etats-Unis et de l'oublier. Je ne sais pas faire la cuisine ou changer les courses. Je fais un très mauvais père. Je ne suis pas du tout prêt à l'être, je n'ai que 25 ans !

-Frederick, mon père avait tellement peur de ma naissance qu'il a avalé ma mère pour l'empêcher d'accoucher. Crois-moi tu pourras difficilement faire pire que lui et en outre je suis sûre que tu feras un bon père.

-Peut-être mais tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas le reprendre ? réessaya-t-il.

-La reprendre c'est une fille.

-Ah.

-Et non c'est hors de question. C'est mieux pour elle si c'est toi qui l'élève.

-Mais…

-Pas de discussion Frédéric. Au fait elle s'appelle Annabeth."

Soudain il ne vit plus Athéna la personne avec qui il pouvait débattre pendant des heures sur telle ou telle thèse historique tout en se baladant en montagne. Il vit Athéna la déesse millénaire et sage qui avaient traversé les continents et les époques . Il vit surtout Athéna celle qui avait transformé en araignée une pauvre malheureuse qui avait eu l'outrecuidance de se mesurer à la déesse dans un concours de tissage. Sagement il décida de refermer sa bouche.

De toute façon la communication avait été rompue.

Il se tourna vers le bébé qui avait regardé la scène d'un air étonné.

«Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire ensemble hein ?

-Areuh.

-. Elle t'a balancé comme ça alors que je ne voulais pas d'un enfant et que je n'étais pas prêt à en assumer la responsabilité. Elle t'a donné un nom sans même me consulter. »

Le bébé sourit. Frederic le contempla légèrement émerveillé.

«Bon je vais essayer de faire au mieux quand même. T'es mignonne et je culpabiliserais si je te laissais dans un orphelinat. Aujourd'hui il faut que je file à la mairie pour te déclarer, que j'apprenne comment changer les couches et surtout que j'annonce la nouvelle à ma famille. Je crois qu'ils seront encore plus surpris que moi. »


	30. 73 Vain et vaniteux

Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème « Vain » en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp. Percy Jackson appartient à Riordan

_La démesure enfante le tyran. (Sophocle)_

Il y'avait quelque chose de âcre dans l'air des Enfers qui faisait tousser l'âme. Chaque inspiration était comme respirer une centaine de petites lames et l'acidité faisait pleurer ses yeux (du moins ce qu'il en restait). Une personne normale ne résisterait pas à l'air mais elle n'était plus à proprement parler une personne. Elle sentait confusément qu'elle n'avait pas toujours vécu dans cette atmosphère : quand elle se concentrait elle voyait des glaciers, des marécages remplis de crocodiles, un fleuve, une mer charriant des glaçons en hiver.

La Noire releva la tête et observa Sisyphe. Ce pauvre hère travaillait pour le roi de Prusse songea-t-elle. Tous les jours que Héméra faisait, il roulait sa pierre au sommet et toutes les nuits que Nyx faisait, la pierre dégringolait jusqu'à son point de départ. A côté les Danaïdes tentaient tant bien que mal de remplir un tonneau percé et Tantale essayait de saisir la nourriture.

Les Furies qui se complaisaient dans la vision de ce calvaire se moquaient d'eux souvent. Ils étaient vaniteux, gonflés d'hubris, s'étaient cru au-dessus des dieux et des lois et maintenant ils poursuiveraient un but vain pour l'éternité.

L'une d'entre elle-Alecto ?- la regarda dans les yeux -dans les yeux de la Furie elle ne vit qu'une force immémoriale et brutale flamboyante comme le soleil qu'on regarde en face- et lui dit d'un ton rogue :

« Ne te moque pas trop de Sisyphe. N'eût été le sacrifice de ta fille et la clémence de Seigneur Hadès -tu les aurais rejoint Marie Levesque. Franchement aider Gaïa tu as vraiment cru que c'était une bonne idée ? Heureusement pour toi que Perséphone n'est pas au courant de ta petite aventure avec lui sinon je ne donnerais pas cher de ta peau. »

Marie Levesque ? C'était son nom?Parfois quand elle se concentrait, elle arrivait à percevoir quelques images de son ancienne vie. Les joyaux que sa fille faisait jaillir du sol, les regards méprisants des Blancs, un homme en costard tendant une boîte de crayons de couleurs la sauce cajun. Mais elle sentait au fil du temps les souvenirs perdre en vivacité, s'effacer lentement mais sûrement.

Bientôt elle n'eut bientôt plus qu'un souvenir. Un visage avec des yeux noisettes et de beaux yeux dorés, un peau avec une plus teinte qu'elle -celle du café fraîchement torréfié-.

_Hazel j'espère que tu vas bien._

* * *

J'ai pas encore répondu aux reviews :(-pardonnez-moi j'ai moins de temps vu que le bac s'approche dangereusement- mais je le ferai demain promis


	31. 75 Piégée

"Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Piège" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

Rien n' a changé depuis la dernière fois-je ne suis toujours pas propriétaire de Percy Jackson. Cela prend place durant le tome 3.

* * *

Annabeth s'était toujours vantée de son intelligence alors qu'en fait elle n'était qu'une pauvre cruche à en juger par la facilité déconcertante avec laquelle elle était tombée, pieds joints et yeux fermés, dans le piège de Luke.

Elle avait l'impression que d'une minute à l'autre le poids qui broyait son corps allait gagner qu'il allait l'écraser. Mais aussi pénible que la colonne d'Atlas pouvait être , ce n'était rien en comparaison de la douleur de la trahison.

Elle savait que Luke avait trahi son camp mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il allait la trahir elle, personnellement. Peu importe ses idéaux- avec lesquels elle avait été d'accord il y' a très longtemps- elle ne l'aurait jamais trahi. Elle l'aurait combattu à la loyale et elle lui aurait offert une chance de reddition et de repentir.

Visiblement elle avait tort et Percy avait eu raison sur toute la ligne. Elle savait que Luke avait tenté de tuer Percy avec le Scorpion mais il ne connaissait Percy que depuis quelques semaines. Elle, cela faisait des années qu'ils se connaissaient, ils avaient grandi côte à côte ensemble, ils avaient traversé les Etats-Unis, ils avaient pleuré Thalia ensemble, ils avaient conquis le respect de la colonie des Sang-Mêlés ensemble. Ils avaient quasiment tout fait toujours ensemble jusqu'à cette foutue quête des pommes. Après la quête il avait changé aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Elle se reprocherait toujours de n'avoir pas compris que ces changements étaient les signes avant-coureurs de sa trahison. Si ella avait compris et prévenu Chiron, il aurait pu être arrêté et cela aurait épargné la vie d'innocents. Percy avait bien failli mourir à cause de lui...

Elle n'avait rien appris de ses erreurs visiblement puisqu'elle était là à ployer l'échine sous la Colonne d'Atlas à la place de Luke. Mais il avait l'air tellement triste et seul et comment aurait-elle pu refuser d'aider son ami, son héros, son (ex)amour ? Il l'avait sauvé, il l'avait protégé contre les monstres, les drakainas de Chicago, les dryades du Conneccitut. Il la suppliait de venir l'aider, il était en danger de mort, le ciel allait l'écraser sous peu. Elle s'était rapprochée, avait rattrapé le ciel in extremis. Comment aurait-elle pu l'abandonner sous la Colonne d'Atlas ? Elle était sûre qu'il l'aiderait mais non il était parti sans même un regard en arrière. Elle était à sa merci, elle ne pouvait pas s'échapper.

La blonde ne méritait pas d'être la fille de la Sagesse.

Elle avait cru que Luke ne serait jamais capable de lui faire du mal mais elle s'était trompée. La blonde avait été trahie par la personne qu'elle soupçonnait le moins.

Elle ne pensait pas qu'il la laisserait mourir -elle était un otage utile- mais elle avait peur de se tromper encore une fois. Il fallait gagner du temps, deviner leurs plans, prier pour que des secours viennent. Elle espérait pouvoir compter plus sur la loyauté de Percy que sur celle de Luke.

Le défaut fatal de Percy c'était la loyauté. Les sirènes avaient montré à Annabeth que son défaut fatal c'était l'hubris. Elle avait cru qu'elle pouvait faire abandonner Luke, elle avait cru qu'elle pourrait maîtriser son ami et supporter le poids du ciel. Sans doute « était-elle aussi trop loyale.

Et elle allait en payer le prix.


	32. 75 L'oncle le plus cool du monde entier

Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Autorité" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp."

* * *

Ariane en avait marre. A cause de son mauvais bulletin trimestriel, elle avait été punie. Plus de console de jeu, plus de télé après 21h, mollo sur les sorties. On aurait pu penser que Percy et Annabeth Jackson étaient les parents les plus cools du monde mais loin de là. Ils étaient stricts. Quand elle allait quelque part, elle se faisait harceler de SMS ou d'appels-Iris (les gens vous regardaient bizarrement que vous parlez à un arc-en-ciel dans la rue). Avant qu'elle ne rejoigne une copine, ils insistaient pour la rencontrer avant afin d'être sûr que ce ne soit pas des monstres.

Quand elle avait le malheur de ne pas répondre aux SMS de sa mère dans la minute, on venait la chercher. Elle se souvenait d'un jour mémorable où elle était en train de bronzer à la plage (son père avait préalablement vérifié qu'il n'y avait pas de dryades malignes dans le chlore) et où elle n'avait pas répondu. Deux minutes plus tard son père était arrivé à dos d'hippocampe escorté par son oncle Tyson qui était armé jusqu'aux dents. Elle ne savait pas ce que les mortels avaient vu mais ils s'étaient enfuis terrifiés.

Toujours est-il qu'elle en avait marre d'être enfermée et de devoir déposer un préavis sous cinq jours pour ne serait-ce qu'aller chercher le pain. En plus aujourd'hui il y'avait une soirée qui promettait d'être mémorable chez Rosa sa meilleure amie (Maman avait eu peur en voyant Rosa pur la première fois de loin elle avait cru que c'était une réincarnation de Méduse vu la boule afro _couleur verte_ que Rosa arborait).

Elle devait y aller. Heureusement elle avait la parade à ce genre de situation.

Que faisait-il ? Il était presque 21h et elle aurait l'air maligne maquillée et apprêtée comme elle l'était si jamais ses parents débarquaient à l'improviste dans sa chambre !(Ok ils ne le faisaient plus depuis qu'elle avait fait ensorceler la serrure par Louis le fils d'Hécate trop beau mais on ne sait jamais!)

Heureusement alors qu'elle allait se rendormis elle entendit un léger craquement. Il était là l'oncle le plus cool de l'histoire des oncles, l'oncle qu'elle se plaisait à présenter à ses amis comme étant un parrain de la mafia sicilienne (bien qu'il protestait en disant qu'il n'était pas sicilien) : Nico di Angelo en personne ! Il l'écoutait patiemment quand elle se plaignait de ses parents, l'emmenait faire du shopping. Il était parfait.

« Comment ça va ? S'exclama-t-elle en lui faisant la bise.

\- Bien et toi ?

-Ca va même s'ils me soûlent. Ils sont beaucoup trop autoritaires. Je suis dyslexique, je ne suis pas douée mais je m'applique et j'ai quand même de sales notes en anglais et pourtant ils me punissent

-Chut ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut porter plainte. Je me contente de t'emmener c'est déjà pas mal. »

Il la déposa en vol d'ombres et elle le remercia en plantant un baiser sonore et baveux sur sa bouche. r Il la regarda s'éloigner Percy et Annabeth étaient beaucoup trop stricts avec elle cela allait leur jouer des tours… Mais Ariane ne se rendait pas compte de sa chance elle avait ses deux parents _en vie_ et elle pouvait faire la fête insouciante sans devoir se préoccuper de sauver le monde.


End file.
